Corações
by Nan3da
Summary: Eu simplesmente tive orgulho de mi mesma nessa fic, espero que gostem. YO BOLING!


As personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.

**Capitulo 1:**

Era noite e Catherine estava em uma balada com Nick e Warrick, eles revezavam com quem dançar, Warrick estava dançando com Cath enquanto Nick pegava uma bebida.

- Cath, o que vai fazer depois daqui? – perguntou Warrick

- Vou pra casa, ver Linds. Por quê?

- Só pra saber. Vamos lá com o Nick. – isso foi uma afirmação, mas Catherine concordou do mesmo jeito.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – perguntou Cath a Warrick

- Claro – respondeu puxando um banco para Catherine sentar

- Obrigada, sua esposa sabe que você está aqui? – perguntou tomando um gole de cerveja

- Cath, não contei isso a ninguém, vamos para um lugar mais reservado? – ela assentiu – Nick tem alguém te chamando pra lá! – afirmou Warrick apontando para um grupo de garotas e por sorte, um delas o chamava mesmo.

- Não me esqueçam... – pediu Nick

Catherine e Warrick mudaram de mesa, foram para um lugar mais reservado. Lá Warrick pediu uma água para ele e Catherine.

- Então?... – disse Catherine percebendo que ele não ia falar muito

- Bom, você perguntou do casamento, certo? – Catherine assentiu – Semana passada eu cheguei em casa em encontrei Tina na cama com mais dois, ela quis me enrolar dizendo que não era o que eu estava vendo, mas não rolou, aí aproveitei esse fato pra pedir o divórcio, eu já suspeitava que ela me traía, um casamento foi a maior burrada da minha vida, me arrependo até o último pensamento – desabafou, Catherine segurou a mão dele que estava em cima da mesa, ela sabia o eu era uma traição.

- Warr, eu sinto muito, eu sei o que é ser traída, quando o Eddie me traiu eu pedi divórcio e só pensei em trabalho e em cuidar de Lindsay, eu me apeguei muito a minha filha, ela foi a razão por eu não ter me matado. Posso te dar uma sugestão?

- Claro...

- Se apegue a alguma coisa que você sabe que mesmo você não dando muita atenção essa coisa continua te amando, ou essa pessoa (no meu caso). Senão, você enlouquece.

- Adoro seus conselhos – falou Warrick acariciando a mão de Catherine. A mesma fica corada e abaixa a cabeça.

- Posso me intrometer, já me intrometendo? – perguntou Catherine depois de cinco minutos

- Claro.

- Por que você acha que o seu casamento foi a maior burrada? – perguntou Catherine, Warrick agora estava de cabeça baixa.

- Porque eu me casei sabendo que amava outra pessoa. – respondeu tomando um gole de água.

Agora os dois estavam em silêncio. Não tinham palavras para essa conversa

_Será que se eu me declarar ela vai continuar olhando na minha cara? _– pensou Warrick

_Quem será que ele ama de verdade? Será que sou eu? Catherine, não viaja, ele só está desabafando com você. Mas pode ser eu? Ai, não misture as coisas! _– pensou Catherine

- Olha o Nick – falou Warrick, Nick estava saindo da balado com uma garota

- Ele é uma criança – falou Catherine tentando mudar de assunto – Warr?...

- Sim?

- Você pode me levar para casa, estou um pouco mal...

- Está tudo bem?

- Eu só quero ir para casa, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça...

-Sei... Vamos, pode deixar que eu pago a conta. – eles se levantaram e foram para o caixa, a mulher do caixa deu uma cantada no Warrick, mas ele nem deu atenção, então quando chegaram no estacionamento, Warrick parou atrás da traseira de seu carro, Catherine estranhando falou:

- Warr, está tudo bem? – perguntou indo até ele

- Está, será que podemos conversar um pouco? – perguntou ele encostando-se ao carro.

- Claro – respondeu Catherine interessada, a verdade era que ela não estava com dor de cabeça, ela só não queria demonstrar como estava interessada nele, por isso inventou a desculpa.

- Cath... Lembra quando dormimos juntos? – perguntou Warrick, Catherine assentiu.

_Flashback:_

_- Gil podemos ir? Acabamos esse Serial Killer... – perguntou Catherine_

_- Claro que podem, só preciso de relatório de você até o final da semana..._

_- Ok, pessoal, vamos embora – avisou Catherine_

_Depois, desse caso Catherine tinha ido a um bar e lá encontrou Warrick, eles beberam até não conseguirem mais ficar em pé. Aí como nenhum deles conseguia dirigir eles dormiram em um hotel próximo e aí rolou. No dia seguinte acordaram e cada um foi para sua casa, como se nada tivesse acontecido_

_Fim do Flashback_

Warrick continuou: depois que o Nick foi seqüestrado eu vi que não queria perder tempo e me casei com a Tina, mas não a amava. E daí em diante temos brigado constantemente, e aí aconteceu todo o negócio da traição e eu vi uma oportunidade de me declarar para a pessoa que realmente amo. E essa pessoa Cath é você, eu te amo e queria saber se você me ama?

- Claro que sim, depois que você casou eu me distanciei de você por achar que não conseguiria ficar perto de você sem me machucar ou te machucar.

Ele a beijou, mas o beijo ficou mais caloroso e eles estavam excitados. Catherine ainda estava um pouco em si e conseguiu dizer: Warr vamos com calma... Por favor.

Ele viu que ela não estava mais correspondendo com o beijo então parou.

- Claro – respondeu um pouco chateado.

- É que é muita coisa em pouco tempo, e ainda não posso me esquecer que tenho a Lindsay. – explicou Catherine abraçando o Warrick.

- Sim, eu entendo. Vou te levar, sua dor de cabeça deve ter aumentado...

- Warr, não estou com dor de cabeça, eu só disse que estava porque achei que você não me amava e eu ainda poderia estragar nossa amizade.

- Criativo, sabe mentir bem, eu quase acreditei.

- Quase?

- É, sou perito, lembra? – ela riu e eles entraram no carro. O caminho até a casa da Cath foi silencioso. Quando eles chegaram em frente da casa ele respirou fundo.

- Warr? Você tem certeza do que está fazendo, quer dizer, você tem uma carreia pela frente e eu posso estragá-la sem querer.

- Cath, eu te amo e sempre vou te amar, e não se preocupe comigo. E você? Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Me beija? – ele a beijou e "sem querer" a mão dele foi alcançando o zíper do vestido. Catherine viu que não tinha outra escolha então parou de beijá-lo. Depois que ele se tocou parou também – Já não disse que não quero isso agora? – perguntou irritada

- Já, mas é que você é irresistível. Desculpa-me?

- Só vou te desculpar por que te amo muito. Mas não quero falar sobre isso de novo, por isso se controle.

- Sim patroa. – brincou Warr

- Que bom. Detesto dar bronca.

- Então, vai contar a Lindsay que estamos juntos?

- Não quero nem ver a reação dela. Mas não posso esconder, certo?

- Certo, se precisar que eu fique junto com você no dia que for contar...

- Claro que vou precisar de você, e vamos contar sobre nosso relacionamento pro pessoal do lab?

- Se você quiser... Só acho que só podemos contar para o pessoal da equipe, certo?

- Certo, não queremos encrenca. Deixa-me ir... Te amo – Catherine deu um selinho nele e saiu do carro. Warr esperou Catherine entrar e foi embora.

**Capitulo 2:**

No dia seguinte Lindsay ainda estava um pouco estranha, Catherine notou e chamou-a para conversar.

- Lind?

Lindsay estava sentada no sofá da sala fingindo estar assistindo TV, nem escutou Catherine chamá-la.

- Linds? – Catherine a chamou novamente só que balançando a mão em frente ao rosto de Lindsay.

- Oi – respondeu

- Filha, você está bem?

- Estou, só estava pensando.

- Hum... É que hoje te achei muito distraída.

- Hum... Mãe, eu estou com febre? – perguntou Lindsay colocando a mão de Catherine na testa dela.

- Filha, você esta queimando de febre. Vou buscar o termômetro. – Catherine disse subindo as escadas. Lindsay não estava nada bem ultimamente. Depois de dois minutos Catherine voltou com um termômetro e um remédio na mão.

- Não vou ter que tomar remédio, ou vou? – perguntou Lindsay temendo pela resposta

Catherine colocou o termômetro e respondeu:

- Lind, se sua febre estiver muito alta vou levá-la ao hospital, senão vou levá-la ao hospital do mesmo jeito, então de um jeito ou de outro você vai tomar remédio, eu só trouxe esse aqui porque está vencido.

- Não gosto de remédios são horríveis.

- Remédios não são para gostar, são para te ajudar a sarar. E você já tem 14 anos, não vai fazer birra na hora de tomar.

Por sorte o termômetro apitou aí Catherine tirou-o e viu que Lindsay estava com muita febre.

- Está com 38,5º graus. Vai colocar uma roupa e vamos para o hospital, já vou até ligar no lab dizendo que não vou hoje.

Lindsay estava muito amuada para retrucar então foi se trocar. Catherine ligou para o Gil avisando que não ia e depois foi se trocar. Quando estava pegando a carteirinha de Lindsay escutou um barulho no quarto de sua filha e foi ver o que era.

- Linds! – Lindsay tinha vomitado no chão do quarto. Catherine foi acudi-la na hora. Depois que Lindsay estava mais calma Catherine ajudou-a a se trocar e a escovar os dentes. – Linds, como isso foi acontecer?

- Eu tava colocando o jeans e aí eu me senti enjoada e não deu tempo de ir para o banheiro, desculpe.

- Tudo bem, vamos logo. – elas entraram no carro e foram ao hospital, Lindsay estava um pouco envergonhada por não ter conseguido chegar ao banheiro a tempo. E Catherine estava totalmente preocupada, ela também tinha notado que Lindsay estava com algumas marcas vermelhas na pele.

Chegando ao hospital Catherine mostrou a carteirinha de identidade de Lindsay e só esperaram um homem sair da sala e foram atendidas. O médico era alto, loiro e de olhos azuis. Lindsay se encantou com ele.

- Boa tarde – cumprimentou o médico

- Boa tarde doutor – responderam as duas juntas.

- Então, podem sentar-se – elas se sentaram em duas cadeiras que tinha em frente a mesa em que o médico se encontrava.

- Sou o doutor Stark e você são Lindsay e...

- Catherine – completou Catherine.

- Então nossa paciente hoje é a Lindsay, certo? – as duas assentiram – o que a senhorita tem?

- Febre, dor de cabeça, enjôos, e só, certo mãe? – perguntou Lindsay

- Você esqueceu de mencionar que está com manchas na pele. – respondeu Catherine.

- Lindsay, usa repelente? – perguntou o médico

- Não.

- Sente ali – apontou para a maca. Lindsay se levantou e sentou na maca

- Estique os braços – pediu o médico, ela obedeceu – certo... Vou tirar sua temperatura, ok?

- Ok. – respondeu. Ele colocou o termômetro nela e esperou até apitar.

- Lindsay, aparentemente você está com dengue. Sua febre está 39° graus. – o médico voltou a mesa e Lindsay também. – Sente dor no corpo?

- Me sinto cansada, como se tivesse acabado de levantar 30kilos.

- Doutor, explique melhor, por favor – pediu Catherine

- Catherine, dengue é uma doença causada pelo mosquito da dengue contaminado, sua filha esta com os sintomas da dengue, pode ver que manchas na pele, cansaço, dor de cabeça, enjôos, vômitos..são sintomas da dengue. Só que para eu confirmar o que estou dizendo vou precisar de um exame, estou fazendo o pedido agora. Não tem remédio que sare a dengue que nem tem remédio que sare a dor de garganta, por exemplo. Agora, tem remédios que combatem alguns sintomas da dengue, como por exemplo, a febre: eu vou receitar uma injeção de dipirona para ela tomar. Para aumentar a resistência do corpo dela vou receitar um outro remédio: Kaloba. Ela vai tomar esse remédio 3 vezes por dia, de manhã, a tarde e a noite, trinta gotas, durante 10 dias , se quiser misturar com um pouco d'água o gosto fica melhor. Outra coisa, a dengue fica no corpo de cinco a sete dias. A dengue da primeira vez sara da segunda vez que se pega dengue a pessoa morre.

- Hum... O que eu devo fazer?

- Nada, sua filha tem 14 anos, o máximo que você pode fazer é dar o remédio a ela. Agora Lindsay vai fazer repouso, só levantar para tomar banho e ir ao banheiro. De jeito maneira fazer exercício físico ou se esforçar para fazer alguma coisa. Agora vou levar essa ficha para a Mary preparar sua injeção – falou o médico levantando a saindo da sala.

- Ai filha... – lamentou Catherine, o médico logo voltou e terminou de preencher a ficha de Lindsay. Depois de cinco minutos Lindsay foi levada a uma sala ao lado para tomar a injeção.

Depois que as duas saíam do hospital Catherine estava em um cruzamento quando recebeu uma ligação de Grisson

"_Oi, tudo bem?" – perguntou Catherine_

"_Você não vem pro lab? – perguntou Gil_

"_Gil, eu já liguei avisando que não vou, Linds está doente!"_

"_Catherine, temos um Serial Killer, você tem duas opções: vir aqui no lab ou vir aqui no lab. Escolha!"_

"_Escolho ficar em casa com minha filha que está doente, e Gil só ligue se for para tratar de outro assunto sem ser do lab. Tchau" – Catherine encerrou a chamada e desligou o celular_

- Mãe, eu to te atrapalhando, né?

- Não honey, não está. Como se sente?

- Péssima, quero dormir – dito isso um carro bateu no de Catherine, elas ficaram desacordadas.

**Capitulo 3:**

Catherine acordou no hospital. Lilly, sua mãe estava lá.

- Mãe? – falou Catherine meio tonta

- Filha ainda bem que acordou, como se sente? – perguntou Lilly nervosa

- Mãe, o que aconteceu? Onde está Lindsay? Onde eu estou?

- Calma, calma. Você sofreu um acidente e está em um hospital – respondeu Lilly esperando que Catherine não perguntasse de novo sobre Lindsay.

- Onde está Lindsay? – perguntou Catherine vendo que sua mãe não havia respondido suas primeiras perguntas.

- Catherine, quero que fique ciente de que não é culpa sua. – pediu Lilly – não sabemos direito onde está Lindsay, quando os paramédicos chegaram ao local do acidente Lindsay não estava lá. Estou tão nervosa quanto você. – Catherine ficou nervosa e tentou levantar da maca, mas a enfermeira que passava no corredor entrou e segurou Catherine.

- Senhora! Acordou, vou chamar seu médico – falou e enfermeira saindo do quarto.

- Mãe tenho que achar Linds – falava Catherine afobada.

- Filha se o médico te ver assim vai te dar um sedativo. Por favor se acalme, também quero minha neta de volta, sua equipe já está investigando.

O médico entrou no quarto e se deparou com Catherine chorando. Ele começou a fazer uns exames e no final disse:

- Você vai ficar mais 24h em observação...

- O que?Eu recuso a observação, quero minha filha. Estou ótima. – falou Catherine em um tom mais alto que o normal.

- Senhora, mas...

- RECUSO O TRATAMENTO!

- Ok, se sentir algo de estranho volte. Vá até a recepção e assine uma papelada. – falou o médico bufando e saindo do quarto.

- Mãe, me da carona pro lab!

- Ok, se troque, te espero na recepção.

Depois de ter se trocado e assinado a papelada Catherine foi até o lab. Logo que chegou encontrou Gil no corredor.

- Catherine, já acordou? – perguntou abraçando-a

- Gil, quero minha filha. Quero entrar nesse caso. – falou Catherine se soltando do abraço.

- Ok, entre na minha sala. E vamos conversar.

Eles entraram na sala e Gil começou a fazer perguntas

- Cath, como que ocorreu?

- Eu terminei de falar com você e Linds estava me dizendo que estava... – Catherine tinha embaralhado tudo na hora de falar e começou a chorar.

- Hey, vamos achar sua filha. Seu carro já está aqui no lab. E estamos procurando digitais nele. Você está nesse caso. Agora, conte-me.

- Eu estava dirigindo e falando com você, depois disso perguntei se Linds estava melhor, ela respondeu que estava péssima, aí bateram no carro.

- Cath, só isso. Não viu nenhum carro a espreita?

- Não, eu não me lembro. Eu estava passando em um cruzamento Gil.

- Disso eu sei Cath.

- Quem mais está no caso?

- Eu, Nick, Warrick e você. O Nick está recolhendo digitais do carro. Vai lá com ele. Eu e Warrick estamos vendo os pneus. A Sara e o Greg terminando o Serial Killer vão nos ajudar. Está quase encerrado. Não foi tão difícil. E Cath, todos queremos a Linds de volta.

- Vou ver o Nick. – saiu da sala de Gil e foi à oficina onde Nick estava.

- Hey, como está? – perguntou Nick

- Bem e mal. Aonde falta recolher digitais?

- No capô do seu carro. Droga, só parciais.

- Nick, o sujeito teve que abrir a porta do carro, o vidro estava fechado.

- Obrigado e Cath, não precisa fazer isso.

- Eu sei. Preciso visitar Sam e dar a notícia.

- Ok – respondeu Nick comemorando, pois tinha achado a digital na porta.

- Nick, agora ache o cara. – dito isso Cath saiu e foi a pé até o hotel de Sam. Logo que entrou encontrou-o conversando com a recepcionista.

- Sam – chamou Catherine

- Conversamos depois Mary. – ele se virou e levou Catherine a sua sala.

- Sam...

- Quando ia me avisar sobre Linds? – cortou

- Agora. Como soube? – perguntou intrigada. Sam tirou do casaco um envelope e entregou a Catherine.

- Chegou hoje por voltas das 18:30. – dentro do envelope havia uma foto de Linds amarrada e nua em uma cama cheia de sangue. Catherine se assustou e chorou um pouco. – Quem é o canalha que fez isso?

- Não sabemos. Obrigada, já vai ajudar muito – ela saiu da sala que nem um foguete e foi para o lab.

Depois que chegou ao lab levou a foto para o Archie. Warrick se encontrava na mesma sala.

- Oi Warr. Archie essa foto – mostrou a foto para Archie.

- É a Linds aí? – perguntou Warr assustado

- É. Sam recebeu hoje por volta das 18:30. – respondeu Catherine

- Ok, não tem nada nessa foto que possa ajudar. – respondeu Archie decepcionado

-Obrigada – respondeu Catherine com lágrima nos olhos

- Olha, eu não trabalho em campo, mas não reconhece o local? Você pode ter trabalhado em algum caso nesse local...

- Vou ver se o Nick conseguiu os resultados das digitais – ela saiu da sala do Archie e foi de encontro ao Nick – E as digitais?

- Cath, preciso de suas digitais.

- Ok, acha que o suspeito possa ter usado luvas? – perguntou olhando severamente para ele.

- Acho, se ele usou luvas não sei o que vamos fazer. E preciso das suas digitais para te eliminar como suspeita.

- Nick, eu sei as regras. Vamos tirar logo as digitais – respondeu rapidamente.

Depois de meia hora Catherine não tinha mais o que fazer. Ela estava sentada no banco do locker olhando para uma foto de Linds. Warr que estava passando pelo corredor resolveu bater um papo com Catherine.

- Oi – cumprimentou Warr – Como está?

- Vazia. – respondeu chateada – É impressionante como Linds faz falta. É como se uma parte de do meu corpo estivesse apanhando com um chicote. – acrescentou

- Hey, vamos achar esse cara. E aí vai ficar tudo bem – ele a abraçou

- Warr, além de ela estar seqüestrada ela está com dengue.

- Cath, que dia. Agora, você precisa voltar para sua casa, tomar um banho e esperar.

- Não. Eu vou ficar aqui. Estou bem.

- Para de ser teimosa, vai pra casa tomar banho, vai te ajudar a esfriar a cabeça.

- Estou sem carro. – disse isso tentando achar alguma desculpa

- Já vi desculpas melhores. Eu te levo. O Grissom mandou a equipe toda embora. Não quer ser incomodado, ele precisa pensar e achar alguma maneira de achar Linds.

- O que eu posso dizer?

- Que você quer uma carona pra casa. – respondeu Warr levantando e estendendo a mão para Catherine

- O que você não pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando?

Eles saíram do lab e foram direto para a casa de Catherine, lá Cath pediu para Warrick esperar na sala que ela ia tomar banho. E depois quando Catherine havia saído do banho se deparou com um cheiro delicioso.

- Warr?

- É achei que estivesse com fome, por isso fiz torradas e café.

- Ok. – respondeu pegando uma torrada e uma xícara de café, eles se sentaram na mesa e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo – Warr, você acha que vamos achar Linds com vida?

- Cath, eu acho que você se precipita demais. Pensamento positivo. Acho que vamos achá-la sim.

- Não sei o que faço se meu baby morrer.

- Ela não vai morrer. – nesse instante o celular de Catherine tocou. Era Gil mandado uma mensagem de texto.

_Cath, chegou outra foto de Linds aqui no lab. Estou com o Archie agora e infelizmente ele fotografa muito bem. Já viu seus casos? Tem algum fotógrafo?_

_Responde._

- Warr, me leva pro lab – pediu Catherine

- Calma, eu te levo só se você levar umas torradas.

- Eu levo. O Gil me mandou uma mensagem de texto informando que acharam outra foto de Linds e não tem nada. Ela pediu para que eu fosse lá para ver meus casos.

- Ok, vamos.

No lab o movimento era total, todos procuravam digitais, fios de cabelo. Analisavam fotos, reviam casos antigos. Catherine pegou uma caixa onde arquivava alguns casos e levou-as para sua sala. Lá ela começou com os casos desse mês e nada. Quando estava no caso de quatro meses bateram na porta da sala. Era Sara.

- Cath, sua mãe acabou de achar isso nas suas coisas, quer dizer, nas coisas dela. – Sara, estava com uma cara assustada e segurava uma caixa em suas mãos. Catherine foi ver o que era.

Era uma maquete de uma casa, Lindsay estava em uma cadeira amarrada e com os olhos e boca vedados. Catherine desmaiou assim que viu a maquete. Nick passava pelo corredor quando Catherine desmaiou. Ele entrou para ajudar.

**Capitulo 4:**

Nick e Sara reanimaram a Catherine com álcool. Ela acordou assustada. Sara tinha levado a maquete para Grisson.

- Catherine se acalme, vamos achar Linds – dizia Nick enquanto entregava um copo d'água para Catherine que tremia. Ela tremia tanto que a água saía do copo, por isso tiraram logo a água de suas mãos.

- Eu sei onde é essa casa onde Linds está. Eu acabei de olhar esse caso. – dizia Catherine entre soluços.

- Cath, vamos te levar para a sala de descanso. – falou Sara. Nick ajudou Catherine a chegar a sala de descanso. Nela estavam Warrick e Greg.

- Sabe as digitais, então, achei um suspeito – falou Greg.

- Chegou outra foto – disse Warrick.

- Chegou uma maquete que está com o Grisson no momento. – disse Sara tomando água.

- A maquete era de uma casa onde Catherine investigou um homicídio. – falou Nick por Catherine

- Quero minha filha viva – disse Catherine severamente

- Sua filha está viva, tem um papelzinho na maquete escrito "Ela ainda está viva" – falou Grisson entrando na sala.

- Vamos ao trabalho. – disse Catherine.

Eles foram até a casa das maquetes. Quando chegaram lá Brass avisou que ia entrar, mas ninguém disse nada então arrombaram a porta. Um homem de uns 35 anos começou a correr pela casa tentando fugir, mas Sofia atirou nele. Catherine entrou e começou a chamar por Lindsay

- Lindsay, filha... - eles foram para a parte de cima e encontraram Lindsay tentando gritar, ela estava amarrada e com os olhos e boca vedados que nem na maquete. Catherine ia começar a tirar as vendas dos olhos de Lindsay, mas Warrick a interrompeu.

- Cath, não pode tocar nela. Deixa que eu faça isso. – Warrick começou a tirar as vendas dos olhos de Lindsay. Enquanto isso Catherine ia tentando acalmar Lindsay dizendo "mamãe está aqui" ou " vai ficar tudo bem" ou ainda " agora nada de ruim vai acontecer com você". Quando Warrick terminou de tirar as vendar da boca de Lindsay ela começou a chorar. Warrick começou a desamarrar as mãos de Lindsay, quando terminou começou a desamarrar os pés de Lindsay.

Quando Lindsay estava solta pulou no colo de Catherine e começou a chorar. Catherine dizia palavras reconfortantes. Lindsay estava só com roupas íntimas que estavam cheias de sangue. Todos assistiam a cena.

Depois do sufoco Lindsay foi levada ao hospital, o médico estava recolhendo provas. Lindsay estava quieta, calada. E só pensava em sair logo dali. Depois de uma hora mais ou menos Lindsay foi liberada. Catherine a levou para casa. Chegando lá, Lindsay sentou no sofá e ficou olhando para os pulsos, ainda tinham marcas das cordas.

- Como se sente? – perguntou Catherine sentando ao lado da filha.

- Confusa, acho. – respondeu olhando para baixo.

- Quer conversar?

- Por que eles fizeram isso? – perguntou Lindsay olhando para mãe.

- Eles? – questionou Catherine curiosa.

- É, o que me seqüestrou e me bateu e o outro que me estuprou e me bateu mais.

- Não sabíamos que eram dois – falou Catherine. – mas, eu não sei por que eles fizeram isso com você, estamos investigando. – falou Catherine decepcionada com sigo mesma.

- Mãe me abraça – pediu Lindsay com lágrima nos olhos. Catherine a abraçou e alisou seu cabelo.

No laboratório...

Grisson tentava entender o que o cara queria com Lindsay, não fazia sentido. O cara das digitais não era o cara que Sofia tinha atirado. Não fazia sentido.

- DROGA! – xingou Gil tacando a caneta na porta.

- Whou... Quer deixar alguém cego? – perguntou Sara indo em direção ao Gil que dava um soco na mesa.

- Sara, não faz sentido. A não ser que tenha dois caras envolvidos nisso...

- Hey, calma... – falou ela alisando o cabelo de Gil – Olha, e se existir uma outra pessoa nisso? Só sabemos de uma, só precisamos perguntar a Lindsay...

- Não Sara, Lindsay é minha afilhada, não consigo fazer isso. E não deixo ninguém da equipe ir até ela e perguntar se havia outra pessoa, você a viu? Ela estava cheia de sangue. É bem claro que ela não quer lembrar. – explicou Gil fazendo biquinho.

- Ok, vamos resolver esse caso. E hoje eu já disse que te amo?

- Já, mas não me canso de ouvir – respondeu dando um rápido selinho em Sara.

- Aqui não, em casa.

- Sim patroa. – falou ele brincando – E fale que não quero ninguém na minha sala. Preciso ter alguma idéia.

- Ok, qualquer coisa chama – falou Sara saindo.

Quando ela entrou na sala de descanso se deparou com a equipe toda. Todos olhavam para ela curiosos.

- Oi gente – cumprimentou Sara – Então, esse caso não tem pé nem cabeça.

- Hein? – perguntou Nick

- Assim, as digitais não eram do cara que Sofia atirou, eram de outro cara. E Gil proibiu de irem perguntar a Lindsay se tinha outro cara.

- Por quê? – questionou Greg

- Pois o Gil é padrinho de Lindsay. Quando ele a viu não conseguiu parar de pensar em como ele não percebeu que iam seqüestrar Lindsay. E quando ele viu Lindsay toda ensangüentada chegou à conclusão de que não quer que Lindsay se lembre desse ocorrido.

- Ok, e o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Warrick

- Nada. Ele está em sua sala.

- Podemos ir embora? – perguntou Nick

- Sim. Eu também estou indo, vou ver Lindsay. E, aliás, o turno acabou. – todos foram ao locker pegar suas coisas.

Sara passou na casa de Catherine para ver como estavam as coisas.

- Oi Sara, entra – falou Catherine

- Oi. Vim ver como está Linds – falou Sara entrando

- Ela está no quarto dela. Dormindo um pouco. – falou Catherine sentando no sofá. Sara sentou ao seu lado.

- Como ela está?

- Chorou muito, não se conforma. E tudo isso eu preferia que tivesse acontecido comigo.

- Cath, sabe que as coisas não acontecem assim. E a escola?

- Ela diz que não quer ir essa semana. Mas ela não ia de qualquer jeito, está com dengue.

- Nossa, que triste. – falou Sara pensativa – Cath, o Gil não quer deixar a gente interrogar Lindsay, mas sabe se tinha outra pessoa com ela?

- Ela disse que tinha duas pessoas. Um que seqüestrou e bateu e um outro que a estuprou e bateu mais.

- O Gil não vai gostar disso...

- Ninguém gosta! – exclamou – Sara, me deixa interrogar o cara que fez isso com Lindsay?

- Cath você tem que pedir ao Gil não a mim. Cath, eu sei que você está passando por um momento triste, mas eu estou precisando de ajuda.

- O que houve?

- Cath, eu estou grávida do Gil! – Catherine ficou sem palavras por isso a abraçou – Como eu conto para ele?

- De quantos meses?

- Eu fui ao médico e ele disse que estou de 4 meses. Eu to sabendo disso desde o mês passado. Estou comprando roupas mais folgadas, minhas calças bonitas não me servem mais, é deprimente, daqui a pouco não vai ter como esconder. Ele nem notou ainda.

- A quanto tempo não fazem sexo?

- A uns dois meses, por causa do trabalho.

- Hum...

- O que eu faço? – perguntou Sara desesperada

- Conte a ele. Diga que não sabia como contar e ele sobre o bebê por isso demorou a contar.

- Eu vou tentar. Cath, mudando de assunto, você e o Warick estão juntos?

- Olha o respeito Sara. – Catherine deu uma bronca em Sara.

- Sim mamãe. – ironizou Sara segurando para não rir.

- Não me obrigue a te colocar de castigo... – Catherine brincou, as duas caíram na risada.

- Cath, você pode levar Lindsay para depor?Sabe...

- Eu levo, mas o Gil não quer, certo?

- Certo, então diga que Lindsay que quis ir depor. Assim ele não ficará bravo depois...

- Eu sei, quando ele invoca com algo não tem nada que o segure...

- É... Cath é verdade que você e o Gil estudaram juntos na época da escola?...

- É verdade... Você quer saber como ele era?

-É, ele não me conta...

- Ele era nerd, quase não tinha amigos, e queria se esconder de todos.

- Quase não tinha amigos?

- Ele me tinha como amiga. – Catherine viu que Sara queria saber mais então continuou – As pessoas populares zoavam dele. Por exemplo: Uma vez um garoto abaixou as calças do Gil no meio do intervalo. O Gil ficou constrangido. Lógico. Todas as pessoas começaram rir dele. Eu fiquei com dó dele e fiquei consolando-o. Ele ficou se escondendo mais ainda das pessoas. Ele não participava de jogos, pois as pessoas não queriam um nerd na turma. – Catherine ficou lembrando-se da cena.

_Flashback:_

_- Olha, eu vou tirar as calças do ranhoso – Dizia um garoto chamado Mike_

_Todos ficaram olhando para o Mike e para Gil que estava encostado em uma parede. Gil não tinha saída. Mike chegou perto de Gil e abaixou as calças de elástico que Gil usava.  
Todos ficaram rindo de Gil que ficou extremamente vermelho e constrangido. Catherine ficou horrorizada. Ela entrou na frente de Gil e expulsou todos._

_- Saiam daqui todos vocês. Indecentes. Você é nojento Mike. Vai abaixar as suas calças. Idiota. Retardado! – Catherine gritou para todos, mas especialmente para Mike._

_Depois que todos saíram de perto Catherine abraçou Gil que terminava de subir as calças._

_- Gil você está bem? – perguntou Catherine_

_- Estou. – respondeu seco_

_- Gil, você conhece o Mike. Ele não tem jeito. – Catherine pensou um pouco e falou – Gil você pode ir reclamar na direção, é bastante simples..._

_- Cath, seja como for, não é simples. É complicado. Você não entende. – Grisson cortou Catherine_

_- Então explique!_

_- Cath, o pai desse garoto tem grana e eu não. Eu estudo aqui, pois tenho bolsa. A escola vai favorecer quem? O Mike lógico. Eu entrei aqui nessa escola com a condição de não reclamar de nada. E é assim que vai continuar sendo. Eu não vou reclamar._

_- Gil...por favor Gil, eu vou com você._

_- Não._

_Fim do flashback_

- Eu queria matar o garoto! – falou Catherine.

- Ele não quer lembrar o passado.

- Com certeza.

- Você tem alguma foto dele no tempo de adolescente? – perguntou Sara curiosa

- Tenho um albun de foto das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. O olho todo dia. Vou pega-lo, já volto. – Catherine subiu as escadas. Depois de 2 minutos voltou com um albun de fotografias nas mãos. – Aqui está. Tem fotos de quando eu era pequena e tem fotos de até hoje.

Sara abriu o albun. A primeira foto que tinha era de Lilly (mãe de Catherine). Quando virou a página se deparou com o Gil criança. Ele tinha um rosto bolachudo, cabelo de emo, ele era magrinho. Logo abaixo tinha uma foto de Catherine e Gil juntos brincando na lama.

- Eu lembro desse dia – comentou Catherine – tinha chovido muito e a pracinha era de terra. Gil era meu vizinho de frente. Quando nossas mães foram conversar nós fomos para a pracinha e ficamos brincando na lama. Quando nossas mães deram falta da gente começaram a nos procurar. Foi engraçado. Gil tinha acabado de terminar de montar um castelo de lama, eu era um ano mais nova que ele, eu não tinha consciência do que estava fazendo. Eu pulei no castelo dele. O Gil ficou bravo e jogou lama em mim. Nós começamos a fazer guerra de lama. Eu usava uma blusa rosa clara e ele uma blusa branca. Nossas mães ficaram muito bravas e nos colocaram de castigo durante um mês. Era um mês sem ir à pracinha.

- Você deviam ter aprontado muito, né?

- E como, eu sempre aprontava colocava a culpa em Gil.

A outra foto já era de uma menina, provavelmente era prima de Catherine. Sara virou a pagina e viu Gil em frente a um bolo. Era um bolo pequeno de aniversário, tinha 10 velinhas. Catherine estava ao lado de Gil.

- Cath, você estava lambendo o bolo? – na foto Catherine estava passando o dedo na cobertura do bolo.

- O bolo era gostoso...

- Só você mesmo...

Sara foi virando as páginas, quando chegou na penúltima tinha uma foto da equipe toda. Eles tinham acabado resolver um serial killer e foram para um bar comemorar o fim do serial killer. A última foto era de Warrick segurando a cintura de Catherine.

- Não gosta dele... Sei... – comentou Sara.

**Capitulo 5:**

No dia seguinte Lindsay foi dar depoimento, ela tinha contado que tinha outro cara.

- Pimba! – Gil falou - Lindsay, esse era o outro cara?

Gil mostrou uma foto de um cara de cabelo loiro.

- É, esse cara me estuprou. – afirmou Lindsay

- Quem é seu tio predileto? – perguntou Gil dando um abraço em Lindsay

- O senhor não é meu tio. É meu padrinho. – corrigiu Lindsay.

- Gil, como achou o cara? – perguntou Catherine

- Simples, eu fui a cena do crime e achei uma câmera fotográfica, nela tinhas aquelas fotos. Eu comparei as digitais com a do cara morto, como não deu certo eu procurei no banco de dados e adivinha? Esse cara estava lá.

- Por que ele está no banco de dados? – perguntou Nick

- Ele torturou sua mãe. – Gil respondeu.

- Nossa. – comentou Greg.

- O Ecklei disse que estamos liberados hoje. – falou Gil

- Vai nevar na Africa – ironizou Warrick

- Eu escutei direito? – perguntou Lindsay – Vou passar o dia com minha mãe?

- Vai – respondeu Catherine

- Concordo com o Warrick, vai nevar na África.

- Vamos sair para almoçar? – perguntou Greg

- OK – todos concordaram.

No restaurante...

- Mãe, me passa o sal – pediu Lindsay

- Cuidado com o sal Linds... – falou Catherine passando o sal.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Lindsay irritada.

Enquanto comiam o celular de Lindsay tocou, ela se levantou e foi atender. Catherine ficou olhando Lindsay.

- Sim estou melhor, obrigada... As flores? Eu amei... Também te amo... Estou em um restaurante com minha mãe e a equipe dela... Não, não posso sair... Não, não pode ir em casa, ela vai estar lá... Semana que vem... O jogo? Sei lá... Beijos... Tchau...

Lindsay voltou a mesa sorridente. Catherine estava com uma cara não agradável, Lindsay percebeu e então falou:

- Era um menino que estuda comigo...

- Qual deles? – perguntou Catherine

- O Leonard... – falou Lindsay fazendo indiferença

- Hum... O líder do time de basquete?

- É...

- O que ele queria?...

- Saber como estou e por que não fui ao...

- Aonde? – perguntou Catherine percebendo que Lindsay não iria terminar a frase.

- Ao treino de cheerleaders... – sussurrou Lindsay

- Aonde? – perguntou Gil surpreso

- Treino de cheerleadres – repetiu Lindsay mais alto.

- Lindsay Willous você está fazendo parte disso? – perguntou Catherine num tom normal, mas bravo.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Gil

- Treino de líders de torcida – falou Catherine

- Aquelas meninas que ficam dançando com pompons coloridos para os jogadores? – perguntou Gil

- Isso mesmo – respondeu Catherine

- Lindsay! – Gil deu uma bronca em Lindsay.

- Por que você faz parte disso? – Perguntou Nick abismado

- Linds ser líder de torcida não é legal. As meninas que fazem isso são idiotas, metidas, e ficam agarrando os meninos – falou Sara

- Lindsay, eu detesto concordar com eles, mas eles estão certos – falou Greg

- Lindsay por que você não contou a sua mãe? – perguntou Warrick num tom normal.

- Porque eu sabia que ela ia fazer escândalo – respondeu Lindsay indignada

- Lindsay como sua mãe não sabia? – perguntou Nick

- Eu falei pra ela que tinha ficado em detenção, pois tinha batido em uma garota retardada.

- Quem fez papel de idiota em toda essa história fui eu – exclamou Catherine. – Já volto. – Catherine se levantou e foi ao toalete

Depois que Catherine entrou no banheiro Grisson começou o sermão:

- Lindsay eu não sei o que você tomou pra fazer essa coisa. Mas sua mãe ficou muito triste com você. O que você tinha na cabeça para aceitar entrar nesse negócio de líders e torcida? – perguntou Gil. A menina sabia que era uma pergunta retórica, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

- Era só por uma semana. Até eles acharem uma para me substituir. Eu tinha dito pros meninos que minha mãe não ia gostar disso e que eu só estava fazendo isso pra escola entrar pro campeonato. Eles entenderam e disseram que iam achar uma substituta pra mim logo. Mas eu gostei de ser cheerleaders, então falei que ia assumir o cargo de cheerleadrs. Eles perguntaram o que minha mãe ia achar disso e eu disse que ia contar logo pra ela. – explicou Lindsay falando rapidamente e afinando a voz.

- E você gostou de ficar segurando pompons e rebolando para um monte de garotos que correm atrás de uma bola. – concluiu Sara

- Pra quem era uma aberração se tornar líder de torcida é um grande avanço para a evolução. – falou Lindsay – Vocês não sabem o que é ouvir a Tess te chamando de aberração a cada movimento que você faz.

- E você se importa com o que essa garota diz? – perguntou Warrick

- Sim. Se você não concorda com o que ela diz sua vida vira um inferno. Se você não se importar de ela ficar se metendo na sua vida, ok. Mas se você se importa você está danado. E no meu caso era a segunda opção, ela me bateu, rasgou minha blusa do uniforme na frente dos meninos e tirou meu sutiã. E a diretora não podia fazer nada, pois o dinheiro fala mais alto. A garota é rica e eu não sou tanto quanto ela e nem chego aos pés dessa garota.

- E se tornar cheerleaders foi um jeito de essa garota não ficar te enchendo. – falou Greg

- É.

Catherine voltou pra a mesa, e não tocou na comida. Todos perceberam a tensão entre a Lindsay e Catherine. Não se atreveram a tocar em uma palavra.

**XXX**

Quando Catherine chegou a sua casa começou a falar.

- Lindsay, como você entra pra esse troço? Você tem o que na cabeça? Tem mais alguma coisa que eu não saiba? – perguntou Catherine com lágrimas nos olhos

- Tem. – Catherine fez sinal pra que Lindsay contasse – Eu estou namorando. – Lindsay abaixou a cabeça.

- O QUE? – Catherine deu um tapa no rosto de Lindsay.

- Mãe, me perdoa, por favor.

- Perdoar o que Lindsay? A burrada que você fez? Não, eu não perdôo.

- O que te incomoda mais? Eu ser cheerleadrs ou estar namorando? – perguntou Lindsay com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Me incomoda mais saber que você não confia em mim. Se você tivesse contado pra mim antes sobre tudo isso que está acontecendo eu ficaria menos brava – Catherine deixou lágrimas rolarem.

- Me perdoa? – Lindsay abraçou Catherine – eu fiz a burrada e quero concertar – Lindsay acrescentou.

- Só me explica uma coisa, por que você entrou para as cheerleadrs?

Lindsay contou tudo para a mãe. Igual o que tinha contado para o pessoal do lab.

- Me perdoa? – perguntou Lindsay receosa.

- Você é minha filha, é claro que eu perdôo. Só não quero que minta pra mim. Nunca mais, e sobre esse namoro nós vamos ter uma conversa séria, mocinha! – falou Catherine abraçando Lindsay

- Detesto conversas. – comentou Lindsay fazendo careta.

- Ninguém mandou arranjar namorado. – falou Catherine. – Mas eu gostaria de conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

- Você vai. Posso convidá-lo para vir jantar em casa? – perguntou Lindsay

- Sim... E filha eu tenho uma coisa pra lhe contar – começou Catherine – Filha, eu estou namorando. – falou Catherine

- Quem é canalha? – perguntou Lindsay

Lindsay não gostava dos namorados de sua mãe, eles sempre terminavam com ela sem motivo ou por traição e todas às vezes Catherine vinha correndo para os braços de Lindsay.

- Eu conheço? Seja lá quem for vai levar uma de direita e outra de esquerda e outra um pouco abaixo no meio! – falou Lindsay caminhando de um lado pra o outro.

- Filha, por favor, você conhece ele sim, mas não quero que bata nele que nem você fez nos meus últimos três namorados. Ok?

- Eu já estou avisando, se ele fizer alguma coisa com você eu mato ele! – Lindsay estava uma pilha de nervos.

- Chega, hora do banho. Eu vou chamá-lo pra vir jantar em casa hoje também. Ok?

- Tenho outra opção?

- Não.

- Por que pergunta?

- Chega né?

**Capitulo 6:**

Quando era mais ou menos sete horas o namorado de Lindsay chegou. Lindsay abriu a porta

- Oi gata – cumprimentou Leonard

- Oi, entre – falou Lindsay dando passagem para ele entrar.

Ele tinha dois ramos de flores. Um vermelho e o outro rosa.

- Gata, esse é pra você – ele entregou o ramo rosa para Lindsay. Ela agradeceu-lhe dando um selinho – e esse é para sua mãe – falou o garoto

- Ela está na cozinha, sente-se. Eu vou chamá-la – Lindsay foi à cozinha e encontrou sua mãe desligando o forno – Mãe, o Léo chegou e ele tem um presentinho pra você.

- Achei que o namorado fosse seu... – falou Catherine indo em direção a sala – Oi Leonard – cumprimentou Catherine

- Olá senhora Willous, trouxe essas flores pra senhora. – falou o garoto entregando as flores vermelhas a Catherine.

- Obrigada – nesse instante a campainha tocou. Catherine atendeu, era o Warrick com um buque de tulipas lilás.

- Boa noite – cumprimentou Warrick

- Entre – Catherine deu espaço para ele entrar.

Quando Lindsay viu quem era o namorado de sua mãe seu queixo caiu e ela ficou sem palavras.

- Oi Linds – cumprimentou Warrick

- Oi... Warr – respondeu Lindsay chocada

- Warr, me ajuda aqui – pediu Catherine fazendo beicinho

Warrick seguiu Catherine até a cozinha. Lá eles começaram a conversar

- O que deu em Linds? – perguntou Warrick

- Acho que ela ficou um pouco chocada – respondeu Catherine dando um selinho nele.

- Você acha que ela gostou de mim como seu namorado?

- Ela nunca me deixou namorar. – comentou Catherine – Ela normalmente batia nos meus namorados, ciúmes. – acrescentou Catherine beijando Warrick

- Ela que te protege?

- Claro. – respondeu Catherine abraçando Warrick que beijava sua orelha. – Ela chamava meus namorados de Pula-Fora. Eles caíam fora no primeiro momento em que Lindsay tinha seus ataques.

- Então essa baixinha vai ter problemas comigo. Não vou desistir de você, nunca – sussurrou Warrick.

- Vou ver Lindsay e seu namoradinho – falou Catherine saindo do abraço

- Cath, fica. Lindsay sabe se cuidar - falou Warrick puxando Catherine para um outro abraço

- Warr, sei a filha que tenho. E detesto admitir, mas Lindsay me puxou no quesito romance, já volto – falou Catherine indo em direção a sala.

Chegando lá encontrou os dois pombinhos conversando sobre algo engraçado, pois Lindsay ria enquanto Leo fazia caretas.

- Crianças, venham jantar – chamou Catherine

- Mamãe, eu já disse que não gosto que me chame de criança? – perguntou Lindsay com cara de dúvida.

- Já, mas como quer que eu te chame?

- Filha. É um jeito bem legal de chamar sua filha. – falou Lindsay sorrindo – Então, chame sua Filha de Filha!

- Ok – eles foram até a cozinha e começaram a jantar.

**Capitulo 7:**

Depois de um tempo Leonard se despediu de todos e foi embora, pois tinha compromisso no dia seguinte.

- Viu mãe? Não disse que ele era adorável... – começou Lindsay

- Não disse que não era. – falou Catherine

- Mãe, posso fazer uma pergunta indiscreta? – perguntou Lindsay olhando para os dois que ficaram em silêncio

- Desde que essa pergunta não for tão indiscreta – respondeu Catherine

- Vocês estão juntos mesmo? – perguntou Lindsay fazendo careta

- Sim – respondeu Catherine

- Desde quando?

- Desde a algum tempo – respondeu Warrick

- Não era bem o que eu queria ouvir, mas serve. – Lindsay resmungou alguma coisa difícil de entender então falou: Warrick, não quero ser grossa nem nada, mas se você fizer alguma coisa com minha mãe não terá plástica que concerte esse seu rostinho lindo.

- Lindsay – Catherine chamou sua atenção

- Lindsay não vou magoar sua mãe. Nunca. – falou Warrick dando um selinho em Catherine

- Vão pra um quarto – disse Lindsay se levantando

- Olha o respeito – gritou Catherine enquanto Lindsay subia as escadas.

- Sabe que ela tem razão – comentou Warrick enquanto mordiscava a orelha de Catherine.

- Vamos com calma – pediu Catherine gemendo – você me enlouquece – acrescentou Catherine dando uma risada abafada

- Eu te enlouqueço? – perguntou Warrick num tom de voz malicioso, Catherine assentiu – Posso conhecer seu quarto? – arriscou Warrick

- Sem sexo – falou Catherine severamente

- Aí não vai ter graça...

- Vamos – Catherine o puxou pelo braço até o quarto.

Chegando lá, Warrick ficou pensativo.

"_Será que ela não me ama o suficiente?"_ - pensou Warrick

Nesse momento Catherine ligou a TV do quarto e deitou na cama. Ela percebeu que Warrick estava pensativo e então fez sinal para ele deitar-se na cama junto dela, o mesmo não se moveu.

- Warr, vem aqui – chamou Catherine fazendo beicinho, nesse momento Warrick "acordou" do "momento Warrick" e foi deitar-se ao seu lado

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Catherine se ajeitando em seu peito musculoso

- Não, só estava pensando – respondeu Warrick cheirando o cabelo de sua amada.

- Posso saber em que estava pensando?

- Em como eu sou o cara mais feliz e sortudo do mundo, estou namorando a mulher que amo.

- Não é só isso, certo? – questionou Catherine se virando para ver o rosto de Warrick.

- É

- Você está pensando o porquê de eu não querer sexo com você, certo?

- Certo, Cath tem algum motivo por você não querer sexo? – perguntou Warrick olhando fixamente para sua amada

- Só acho que não estou pronta – respondeu Catherine se ajeitando novamente no peito de seu amado

- Por quê?

- Eu passei N experiências em minha vida e sei que o sexo não é um começo para uma relação, mas não é só isso. – ele alisou os braços de Catherine – Eu tenho medo de fazer algo errado e você não me amar mais e eu sofrer mais ainda. Eu sofri muito quando você se casou e vou sofrer mais seu eu o decepcionar. – desabafou Catherine

- Nunca vou me decepcionar, não enquanto eu estiver com você. – sussurrou Warrick

- Eu te amo tanto que eu não sei o que fazer se eu te perder.

Warrick fez uma última tentativa de sexo. Ele começou a beijar Catherine pelas costas, já que ela estava deitada com a cabeça em cima dele. Catherine percebeu onde isso ia terminar então começou a falar:

- Warr... Por favor... Não faz isso – ela gemia

Ele continuou a beijá-la, a mesma não agüentava mais só receber beijos por isso se virou para o Warrick e começou a beijá-lo. Eles não agüentavam mais ficar naquele beija-beija, por isso Warrick tomou iniciativa, começou a desabotoar a blusa que Catherine usava a mesma tentava desabotoar a calça que Warrick usava.

- Cath, não tinha uma blusa mais simples? – questionou Warrick meio irritado

- Não, termina logo antes que eu desista – avisou Catherine.

Warrick colocou Catherine no chão e terminou de desabotoar a blusa, Quando ele viu sua deusa sem blusa ficou super excitado, Catherine notou que a porta estava aberta, por isso pediu para que Warrick fechasse a porta, o mesmo fechou a porta e continuaram de onde pararam, Warrick desabotoou a calça que Catherine usava a mesma não estava mais em si. Depois de deixar Catherine seminua Warr começou a se despir, Quando os dois ficaram só com suas roupas íntimas Catherine não estava muito satisfeita, por isso tirou a cueca Box que Warrick vestia, o mesmo tirou o sutiã de Catherine. Warrick começou a massagear os seios de Catherine, ela gemia e lambia seu amado. Logo Warrick alcançou o objetivo, ele tirou a calcinha da amada e penetrou seu órgão nela. A mesma delirou, ele começou a se movimentar freneticamente quando ele estava chegando a seu orgasmo Catherine se lembrou de uma coisa.

- WARR! – Ela empurrou Warrick um pouco para o lado – Esquecemos de usar preservativo! – Ela começou a chorar, depois de dois minutos Warrick se tocou no que ela estava falando.

- Cath, eu juro que não lembrei – Warrick se desculpou – Juro

- Warrick eu sabia que não dar certo isso. Eu sabia que nós tínhamos esquecido de algo. – Catherine limpava as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos.

- Cath, se você ficar grávida vou te amar mais ainda – falou Warrick

- Warr, eu já sou velha, tenho 42 anos. – Catherine se explicou – E se eu ficar grávida Lindsay vai surtar, e vai me odiar para sempre. E eu não tenho mais paciência para cuidar de criança!

- Você não é velha. E é linda, todos os homens tem uma quedinha por você, estou falando porque sei de caras que já ficaram babando em você. E você tem muita paciência, você cuida de uma adolescente rebelde.

- Warr, eu não tenho mais paciência para amamentar, trocar fralda, dar banho, ficar levantando a noite, dar atenção e ficar escutando choradeira! Você não entende!

- Eu te amo, e se você ficar grávida pode ter certeza que vou dar o melhor de mim.

- Warr, tenho certeza que vai – falou Catherine passando a mão no rosto de Warrick – É eu que acho que não vai conseguir.

- Vai sim, mas onde paramos? – perguntou Warrick com um tom malicioso em sua voz

- Safado! – Catherine deu um tapa no ombro dele e se levantou.

Warrick ficou olhando sua amada se olhar no espelho e disse:

- Que visão do paraíso, sou muito sortudo!

- Safado! – repetiu Catherine indo em direção ao banheiro – Você não vem? – Warrick se levantou e foi tomar banho com Catherine

No banho só tinha carícias e beijos, quando terminaram se trocaram e foram dormir. Catherine dormiu com uma camisola de seda branca e Warrick só com a cueca.

**Capitulo 8:**

No dia seguinte Catherine acordou com Lindsay batendo na porta do quarto.

- Filha, bom dia – falou Catherine bocejando

- Está acompanhada? – perguntou Lindsay olhando dentro do quarto

- O Warr dormiu em casa – falou Catherine fechando a porta do quarto

- Juro que não ia te acordar se não fosse preciso, mas não sei por que minha menstruação veio antes e estou sem absorventes.

- Ok, já volto – Catherine entrou no quarto e foi no banheiro pegar um pacote de absorvente para a filha. – Está aqui – Catherine notou que Lindsay estava deitada em frente à porta de seu quarto – Está bem filha? – Catherine ajoelhou-se e notou que tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos de sua filha

- Mãe, por que a mulher sofre tanto? – perguntou Lindsay abrindo os olhos

- Por que se não sofrêssemos não íamos ser mulheres – respondeu Catherine limpando as lágrimas da filha

- Estou morrendo de cólica e ficar deitada é a única posição que dói menos – falou Lindsay

- Vem, vamos pro seu quarto – Catherine ajudou Lindsay levantar. – Lindsay vou buscar um remédio pra você.

Quando Catherine entrou no quarto encontrou Lindsay deitada no chão de olhos fechados a única diferença é que Lindsay estava em seu quarto agora.

- Aqui filha, trouxe o remédio – Catherine ajudou Lindsay a sentar para tomar o remédio – Pronto, já vai passar

- Estou te atrapalhando, tenho certeza – falou Lindsay deitando-se no chão novamente

- Não, não está. O Warrick está dormindo e você me acordou pra te ajudar.

- AII, isso dói muito. Tem horas que eu me arrependo por não ter nascido menino.

- Calma, eu vou acordar o Warr e pedir que ele faça o café da manhã pra gente, aí eu vejo o que vou fazer. Eu já volto. – Catherine levantou-se e foi ao seu quarto

- Honey, acorda – Catherine deu um selinho em Warrick

- Oi, como é bom acordar assim... – falou Warrick sorrindo

- Você faz um favor a mim?

- Claro, o que quiser – falou Warrick se espreguiçando

- Você faz o café-da-manhã pra mim? Vou cuidar de Lindsay.

- Aconteceu algo com ela?

- Não, coisa de mulher – respondeu Catherine

- O que quer que eu prepare?

- Café, leite, se quiser fazer torradas, senão a gente se contenta com pão com manteiga

- Ok. Vou me trocar e já vou preparar o café mais remendado que você já viu!

- Tem cereal também. Está tudo no armário e na geladeira. Não precisa fazer muita coisa, pois tenho 99% de certeza que Lindsay não vai querer comer.

- Sim patroa!

Catherine deixou Warrick se vestindo e foi ver Lindsay. Chegando ao quarto de sua filha notou uma coisa: Lindsay tinha vomitado e estava chorando.

- Honey, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Catherine sentando no chão e colocando a cabeça de Lindsay em seu colo.

- Mãe, não estou bem! É essa maldita dengue e essa maldita cólica! Estão acabando comigo!

- Calma, me conte os fatos.

- Eu estava deitada e de repente me senti enjoada, tentei levantar, mas a dor da cólica era maior. Aí eu caí e vomitei e daí fiquei chorando que nem uma vaquinha desmamada e aí você chegou e perguntou o que houve e eu disse...

- Ok, já entendi. – cortou Catherine – Eu vou limpar o vômito e aí vamos ver o que fazer – Catherine ficou alisando o cabelo de sua filha por uns minutos.

Quando era mais ou menos três da tarde a campainha tocou. Catherine foi atender. Era Gil e Sara.

- Oi, entrem. – Catherine deu passagem para eles entrarem.

- Oi Cath – cumprimentaram os dois juntos

Quando entraram se deram de cara com Warrick assistindo TV. Sara não perdeu a oportunidade e sussurrou para Catherine

- Não estão juntos? Sei...

- Gente, eu e o Warr estamos namorando – falou Catherine

- Finalmente! – falou Gil – Onde está Lindsay?

- No quarto, mas não recomendaria ir lá – Catherine e Warrick juntos

- Por que? – perguntou Sara

- Ela não está muito bem. – falou Catherine

- O que ela tem Catherine...? – perguntou Gil

- Bom, vão vê-la e tentem fazê-la comer um pouco. Ela não come desde que acordou

- Ok – Gil e Sara subiram até o quarto de Lindsay

Chegando lá se depararam com Lindsay vomitando e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

- Linds! – exclamou Gil. Ele entrou no banheiro de Lindsay e segurou o cabelo da menina.

- Oi – cumprimentou Lindsay entre uma golfada e outra.

- Vomita mais e fala menos – falou Sara.

Depois do mento constrangedor Lindsay escovou os dentes e por fim cumprimentou seus padrinhos, eles pareciam preocupados.

- O que houve Linds? – perguntou Gil

- É essa maldita dengue e essa maldita cólica! – Lindsay dizia isso pulando

- Calma. Eu sei o que é ter cólica – disse Sara tentando fazer Lindsay se acalmar

- O problema não é ter cólica. O problema é ter dengue e cólica!

- Já tentou comer algo? – perguntou Gil meio que boiando na conversa

- Claro que não – respondeu Lindsay sarcástica – Se comer vou vomitar mais ainda!

- Mocinha, vem comer! Agora! – Gil a levantou e guiou-a para a cozinha

- AFF! – retrucou Lindsay

Gil pegou um pratinho, um copo, uma faca e uma colher

- Catherine licença – falou Gil abrindo a geladeira e o armário

Gil preparou pão com manteiga derretida e um copo de leite e fez Lindsay comer.

- Não padrinho, não quero comer...

- Come!

- To sem fome – retrucou Lindsay

- Você não tem que estar com fome, você tem que comer! – falou Gil – Lindsay se você não comer por bem, vai comer por mal! – avisou Gil oferecendo o pão para Lindsay a mesma recusou, então Gil prendeu a respiração de Lindsay a mesma uma hora abriu a boca para respirar. Na hora em que Lindsay abriu a boa Gil enfiou o pão na boca de Lindsay e soltou seu nariz.

- Não quero comer! – exclamou Lindsay irritada

- Eu te dei duas opções, você escolheu come por mal.

Depois de Gil ter feito Lindsay comer o pão Gil foi conversar com Catherine e Warrick

- Obrigada Gil por ter feito Lindsay comer – agradeceu Catherine

- Que nada, eu também sou o padrinho dela, tenho direito de dar bronca nela. – falou Gil

- Gil, seu aniversário não é semana que vem? – perguntou Warrick

- Infelizmente... – respondeu Gil chateado – Mais um ano vivendo...

- Gil, obrigada por ter consideração por mim – falou Catherine – Você fica mais velho semana que vem, eu fico mais velha mês que vem.

- Cath, você é um ano mais nova. Não sabe o que estou dizendo...

- Gil você sempre diz isso... – falou Catherine – Eu me lembro muito bem as SUAS vantagens por ser mais velho!

- Cath, eu nunca fiz nada de ruim com você – falou Gil pacientemente.

Catherine foi até seu quarto e pegou seu álbum de fotos, quando voltou Gil fez uma cara de interrogação, a hora que ela abriu o álbum Gil fez uma cara de quem se lembra muito bem das coisas.

- Cath, não acredito que tem essas fotos... – falou Gil tomando o álbum da mão de Catherine

- Pois eu tenho, e vou te mostrar como você mal comigo: sabe essa foto aqui – Catherine apontou pra uma foto em que Gil estava com um sorriso na cara e que Catherine chorava – Então, lembra desse dia? – Gil assentiu – Pois é, que se ferrou no final fui EU!

- O que vocês tinham aprontado? – perguntou Warrick

_Flashback:_

_- Cath, vamos jogar bola? – perguntou Gil animado_

_- A não, vamos brincar de boneca. Está na hora do chá da tarde... – começou Catherine_

_- Boneca é coisa de menininha chata!_

_- Não sou chata! Bola é coisa de menino idiota! – Catherine empurrou Gil, o mesmo ia cair em um lago então puxou Catherine para cair junto._

_- Bem feito! – exclamou Gil saindo do lago_

_- Gil, me ajuda. Não sei nadar! – pediu Catherine lutando para não afundar_

_- Eu não. Você que me empurrou, agora se vira – Gil ia saindo quando ouviu a mãe de Catherine dar um grito_

_- CATHERINE! SAIA DA ÁGUA AGORA! – Lilly mandava Catherine, a mesma não conseguia_

_- Mamãe, o Gil me empurrou eu não sei nadar..._

_- O Gil não fez nada... Ele nem está aqui! Saia da água – Lilly pegou o chinelo na mão – Vou contar até três – Catherine começou a ficar com medo e por mais que tentasse sair da água não conseguia – UM! DOIS! TRÊS! – Lilly jogou um pedaço de corda para que Catherine conseguisse sair da água. Quando saiu Lilly pegou Cath pelo braço e deu umas chineladas bem dadas em seu traseiro_

_Fim do flashback_

- Você foi malvado! Você que apronta comigo e eu que apanho! – falou Catherine

- Eu já disse que vi você apanhando? – perguntou Gil

- Já, tudo culpa sua!

- Quantos anos tinham? – perguntou Sara curiosa

- Eu tinha 5 e ele 6 – respondeu Catherine

**Capitulo 9:**

Na semana seguinte Catherine estava resolvendo um caso e seu celular tocou era Lilly:

- Filha, Lindsay disse que você tinha deixado ela ir em uma festa...Mas eu disse que não, ela não acredita

- Mamãe, deixe-me falar com Linds – Lilly passou o telefone pra Linds – Filha, o que disse sobre festas?

- Que eu não posso ir as festar da Anjolie, pois os pais não vão estar lá e porque festas como a de Anjolie são perigosas e possuem álcool! – falou Lindsay horrorizada

- Então eu preciso dizer com todas as letra que você Não Vai?

- Não, vou me contentar em assistir TV – respondeu Lindsay triste

- Beijos, passe o telefone pra sua avó – depois de passar o telefone: Mãe, nada de festas, ok?

- Claro, filha.

Quando eram mais ou menos três da manhã Catherine foi comer alguma coisa. Na sala de descanso encontrou Sara comendo.

- Oi – cumprimentou Catherine se sentando ao lado de Sara – Já contou pro Gil?

- Já, ele é o pai mais coruja que já vi. Isso que o bebê ainda nem nasceu...

- É a cara dele isso – falou Catherine desanimada

- Cath, está tudo bem? – perguntou Sara percebendo o desânimo de Catherine

- Não, o mundo vai cair! – falou Catherine dando uma mordida em seu lanche

- Por que?

- Ontem eu fui em uma ginecologista e descobri que estou grávida de um mês e meio!

- Cath, parabéns! – falou Sara animada

- Warrick ainda não sabe. Quer dizer, o filho só pode ser dele, só fiz sexo com ele. Foi no dia em que resolvemos aquele serial killer em que o pai havia matado o filho, lembra? – Sara assentiu – Então, depois eu fui para um bar e encontrei o Warrick lá, nós bebemos até não agüentar e fomos dormir em um hotel, aí a gente transou. – desabafou Catherine

- Cath, é uma criança! O Warrick vai ser um excelente pai...

- Eu sei, vou ver se as digitais deram certo – Catherine se levantou e deixou Sara falando sozinha.

No caminho Catherine encontra-se com Greg o mesmo estava com as digitais do cara e então o caso estava resolvido

- Parabéns Greg! – falou Catherine – Greg, se alguém perguntar por mim diga que estou em minha sala e que não quero ninguém me enchendo os picuás!

- E posso saber por quê?

- Não! – Catherine se virou e entrou em sua sala, fechou a porta, a janela e sentou na poltrona. Lá começou a chorar.

- Filho ou filha eu te amo muito mesmo, não sei o que fazer... – Catherine sussurrava e alisava a barriga.

Depois que o turno terminou todos foram embora, no locker o Grisson e a Sara davam a notícia do bebê. Todos ficaram contentes por eles. Nisso Warrick notou uma coisa

- Alguém viu a Cath?

- Ela disse pra eu falar pra quem quisesse falar com ela que ela não queria ninguém enchendo os picuás! – falou Greg num fôlego só

- O que será que aconteceu? – perguntou Warr preocupado

- Ela está na sala dela... Vai lá – falou Greg – Mas um passarinho verde que te contou...

- Greg, está insinuando algo? – perguntou Warrick desconfiado

- A Sara me contou que vocês estão juntos...

- GREG! – exclamou Sara puxando a orelha de Greg

- Sara... – começou Warrick

- Desculpe, é que vocês formam um lindo casal... – Sara começou a explicar

- Finalmente garanhão! – exclamou Nick abraçando Warrick – Mas, já decepcionou a namorada...Que feio...

- Cala a Boca! – falou Warrick

**Capitulo 10:**

Catherine chorava constantemente, estava desnorteada. De repente alguém bateu na porta. Era Warrick. Catherine hesitou por um minuto, mas era eu namorado que estava ali então abriu a porta.

- Oi honey - cumprimentou Warrick

- Oi, entre...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Warrick se sentando na poltrona

- Não... – mentiu Catherine olhando para os pés

- Não parece, está escondendo algo? – perguntou Warrick puxando Catherine para sentar em seu colo, mesma fez sinal de quem ia fechar a porta. Depois que a porta estava fechada Catherine se sentou no colo de seu amado.

- Warr... Eu... Eu... – Catherine ia contar que estava grávida, mas as palavras não saiam da sua boca.

- Shiii – Warrick colocou seus dedos na boca de Catherine a mesma ficou calada.

Warrick enfiou a mão por debaixo da blusa de Catherine procurando o fecho do sutiã a mesma começou a beijá-lo. Warrick despiu Catherine por inteiro, ele se ajoelhou e começou a lamber a barriga de Catherine e foi descendo até chegar ao lugar. Catherine não estava satisfeita, então começou a desabotoar a camisa que Warrick usava, depois tirou as calças e por último a cueca, Catherine olhou por cinco segundos o genital dele, não agüentando mais o deitou no chão e deixou-o entrar nela. Catherine começou a fazer o movimento freneticamente quando chegou a seu clímax Warrick percebeu, por isso foi a vez de Catherine se deitar no chão, Warrick começou a fazer o movimento freneticamente devagar e depois foi aumentando o ritmo. Até os dois chegarem a seus orgasmos.

- Que loucura – comentou Catherine

- Aqui é só começo – falou Warr – Tem mais em casa... Lógico, se você quiser...

- Vamos nos vestir e ir embora antes que o Ecklei os veja e nos de mais casos – falou Catherine colocando suas vestes

- Claro – Warrick começou a se vestir

Depois que terminaram Warrick deu um beijo na Catherine, só pararam quando o oxigênio foi preciso.

- Eu já disse que te amo? – perguntou Catherine

- Não me canso de ouvir... Vamos?

- Sim

No caminho para casa eram só carícias e alguns gemidos.

- Warr, será que podemos conversar um pouco? – perguntou Catherine receosa

- Claro, aconteceu algo?

- É sim... – começou Catherine

- Conte-me – eles pararam em um cruzamento

- Warr, lembra quando ficamos bêbados e transamos? – Warrick assentiu – Foi sem preservativo, e eu fiquei grávida. Eu estou grávida Warrick – lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto de Catherine, ela não queria mostrar e então abaixou a cabeça, mas Warrick percebeu e ficou alisando Catherine por um minuto – Você me odeia, não é?

- Não, por que odiaria? – perguntou Warrick

- Por que eu fui irresponsável... E... E... Você deve me odiar!

- Não, não te odeio, e não, você não foi irresponsável, e eu vou amar essa criança, e você realizou o meu sonho! – respondeu Warrick entrando na garagem. Quando estacionou o carro sentiu que Catherine estava de cabeça baixa, mas não estava chorando.

Warr levantou o rosto de Catherine e mesma estava vermelha que nem um pimentão.

- Está vermelha... Fica linda vermelha – Catherine ficou mais vermelha ainda, queria enfiar a cabeça em um buraco

- Warr para, estou ficando constrangida

- É, posso te deixar mais constrangida? – foi uma pergunta retórica – Então lá vai mais um elogio: Você fica linda quando está vermelha, mas fica mais linda quando tenta esconder as lágrimas e alguma coisa. Minha Princesa...

- Você é único, vamos entrar? – Catherine o conduziu até o interior da casa. Lá encontraram Lindsay e Leonard dormindo no sofá embaixo das cobertas.

- LINDSAY! – Catherine deu um berro. Lindsay deu um pulo que acordou Leonard.

- Mãe, já chegou? – Lindsay tentou mudar de assunto, mas não colou

- Linds, estou atrasado pra escola, beijos... – Falou Leonard se levantando, mas Lindsay o segurou

- Está fudido, dizendo da forma mais educada – sussurrou Lindsay

Depois que Leonard foi embora Catherine disse:

- Warr, prepara o café da manhã pra gente, eu quero panquecas – Warr assentiu e saiu

- Encrencada? – perguntou Lindsay receosa

- MUITO! – Catherine não gritou, mas soou brava – Você está de castigo, durante um mês.

- Mãe, não fiz nada de errado...

- Cadê sua avó?

- No quarto de hóspedes. Mas eu não fiz nada de errado...

- Lindsay vamos ter uma conversa. – falou Catherine

- Não obrigada, As Conversas não são legais. – Catherine fez sinal para que Lindsay ficasse quieta a mesma obedeceu.

- Filha quantos anos tem esse seu namorado?

- 16

- Ele já dirige, certo? – Lindsay assentiu – Filha você é bonita, muito bonita e sei que na sua idade os hormônios estão na flor da pele. Sei que você quer sexo, mas é muito jovem. O seu namorado é mais velho e ele te forçou a alguma coisa?

- Não, vamos parar por aqui?

- Escute-me. Só gostaria que você me contasse seus segredos, a mãe é a única pessoa que você pode ter certeza que nunca vai te abandonar. Quer me contar algo?

- Mãe, eu te amo. Sei que você só quer ter essas conversas para cuidar de mim. Mas nós não transamos. Eu perguntei a vovó se podia o chamar pra vir em casa, ela disse que sim. Mas que era para nós termos juízo. Estávamos assistindo um filme e estava frio e eu fui pegar a coberta, aí nós dormimos, não aconteceu nada demais. – explicou Lindsay

- Tudo bem. Mas essa conversa vale pra sempre.

- Sim, mãe ainda estou de castigo?

-Não a necessidade – falou Catherine olhando nos olhos da filha que pediam pelo amor de Deus.

- OBA! Estou com fome – falou Lindsay indo em direção a cozinha.

Eles tomaram café da manhã em silêncio. Catherine escolhia muito bem as palavras de como contar a Lindsay que ganharia um irmão ou uma irmã. Depois do café da manhã Catherine pediu que Lindsay e Warrick esperassem na sala um pouco. Eles obedeceram, Warrick sabia o que era, mas Lindsay não tinha idéia.

- Filha – Catherine começou a explicar meio nervosa – Eu e o Warrick, nós temos uma notícia para dar a você.

- Diga – pediu Lindsay irritada com a situação, Warrick percebeu e se juntou a Catherine

- Filha, como sabe eu e Warrick estamos namorando, e eu estou grávida. – Lindsay que estava de pé colocou a mãe na testa e desmaiou.

Eles logo a reanimaram logo. Lindsay olhou para Catherine com um olhar assassino e começou a falar:

- Como você faz isso comigo? Quer acabar de vez com a vida da sua filha? Por que você conseguiu! Eu sou a maior aberração da escola por inteiro! Eu a idiota aqui, estava achando que minha mãe sabia o que estava falando pra mim, me dizendo que eu devia sempre usar camisinha, e você quem diz isso não usa. Eu não sei se eu tenho mais nojo de vocês ou dessa criança. – Lindsay dizia tudo isso sem respirar

- Lindsay, respeito com sua mãe – disse Warrick

- A conversa não chegou no chiqueiro! – retrucou Lindsay fazendo movimentos com o braço

- Lindsay! – Catherine tentou repreende-la, mas não obteve sucesso

- Fica quieta que ainda não terminei. E tem mais, ou sou EU ou é essa coisa que eu não consigo chamar de bebê por um motivo. Tem 24h pra decidir, a partir de amanhã eu mudo de sobrenome, e eu tenho dinheiro e você sabe que eu tenho. – Lindsay subiu as escadas correndo e se trancou no quarto.

- Warr, ela me odeia – falou Catherine chorando – ela não entende que eu não tenho culpa e... E... E... – Agora Catherine soluçava

- Calma, ela não vai fazer nada. Ela tem que entender que não é culpa sua.

- Warr o pior é que ela tem razão em partes.

- Não, ela vai adorar essa criança, é questão de tempo.

Eles viram Lindsay descendo as escadas com uma mochila nas costas.

- Filha, aonde você vai?

- Não sei e nem quero saber! – Lindsay andou em direção a porta e saiu – Não estou levando celular. E não esperem que eu vá ligar de algum orelhão, por que eu não vou! – dito isso Lindsay saiu. Catherine tentou ir atrás de Lindsay, não conseguiu Lindsay saiu correndo

**Capitulo 12:**

Tinham se passado 5 horas e nada de Lindsay, Catherine não conseguia parar e chorar. Tinha pensado várias vezes em fazer um aborto, mas nenhuma delas a incentivou.

- Warr, por que ela faz isso? – perguntou Catherine olhando para a TV

- Honey, ela vai ter que voltar. – falou Warrick abraçando Catherine.

O celular de Warrick tocou. Era Grisson.

- Grisson, você pode vir na casa da Cath?... Obrigado

- Ele vai vir?

- Vai.

Depois de 15 minutos Grisson e Sara chegaram à casa de Catherine.

- Oi – eles se sentaram – Catherine, o que houve? – perguntou Gil

- Gil, eu estou grávida do Warrick, e contei hoje a Lindsay e ela surtou e saiu de casa. Mandou-me optar por ela ou pelo bebê – Catherine lutava para as lágrimas não saírem

- O que? – Gil estava indignado

- Pra onde ela foi? – perguntou Sara preocupada

- Não sei!

- Vamos rastrear o celular... – começou Gil

- Ela não o levou.

- Namorado? Avó? Sam? Melhor amiga? – Sara começou a se perguntar

- Não sei, não sei, não sei e não sei. – respondeu Catherine

- Ok, ligue para essas pessoas. – falou Gil

- E se não a acharmos? – Catherine começou a entrar em pânico

- Vamos achá-la – Warrick ofereceu seu ombro novamente

Depois te ter ligado para todas as pessoas possíveis Catherine suspirou e discou o último número

_- Eddie_

_- Eddie, é a Catherine..._

_- Oi minha gostosa – cumprimentou Eddie cortando Catherine_

_- Eddie vou ignorar esses elogios fora de sentido. A Linds está aí?_

_- Não, por..._

_- Obrigada – dito isso Catherine desligou o celular_

- Cath, onde está o seu celular? – perguntou Gil

- No meu quarto. Vou pega-lo – Catherine subiu e pegou o celular.

- Cath, eu ligo para o seu celular e não atende, por quê? – perguntou Gil enigmático

- Ela é muito esperta Cath – falou Sara abrindo um sorriso

- Calma, Gil ligue para o celular de Lindsay – pediu Catherine. O Gil ligou e o celular que estava na mão de Catherine tocou.

- Safada – sussurrou Warrick

- Ela trocou o ship do celular dela pelo meu. Ou seja, ela está com o meu ship, mas não com o meu aparelho – falou Catherine sorrindo

- E o celular dela... Seu... Tanto faz... está ligado – falou Gil sorrindo

- Ela é esperta, mas nós somos mais – disse Warrick

- Vou pedir pra técnico do dia rastrear o celular que está com Lindsay – disse Gil indo para um canto da sala.

- Cath e Warrick, estou muito feliz por vocês – falou Sara abraçando o casal.

Depois de meia hora acharam Lindsay, ela estava na parte dos drogados da cidade. Eles se dividiram em dois carros. Gil e Sara num carro e Cath e Warrick em outro.

Depois de um tempo eles acharam Lindsay sentada na esquina de uma rua movimentada. A mesma se encontrava chorando de soluçar. Gil que a achou. Ele avisou Cath pelo celular que tinha achado Lindsay e que ia levá-la para sua casa.

No caminho para casa de Gil, Lindsay estava calada e encolhida no banco de trás. Quando chegaram Gil ajudou Lindsay a sair do carro. Depois de um tempo Gil resolveu que queria conversar com Lindsay. A mesma se encontrava no quarto de hóspedes deitada na cama olhando para o teto. Ele bateu na porta, Lindsay ignorou, Gil entrou e se sentou na cadeira. Lindsay lançou um olhar raivoso para ele.

- Linds, podemos conversar?

- Tanto faz... – respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

- Não gostou da idéia de ganhar um irmão ou irmã?

- Não!

- Por quê?

- Ela quer acabar comigo de vez? Porque se ela queria, ela conseguiu!

- Linds, acha que foi planejado?

- Eu não sei, não quero saber, e tenho raiva de quem sabe!

- Pra onde ia se não te achássemos?

- Não sei e não quero saber.

- Ia ficar na rua?

- Se precisasse...

- Linds, você não entende que as coisas nem sempre acontecem como nós queremos? - Gil estava surpreso com cada resposta que Lindsay dava.

- Será que ela não sabe como usar um preservativo? – Lindsay chorava de raiva. – Ninguém me entende.

Gil não sabia responder essa pergunta.

- Qual o problema do bebê? – Gil não tinha entendido

- Se essa _coisa _nascer, a pouca atenção que tenho vai acabar, porque eu sou a mais velha, a mais responsável, a mais isso e a mais aquilo!

- Não vai não. Sua mãe te ama...

- Não me ama não, se ela me amasse acho que ela teria comparecido as minhas apresentações ou perguntado se eu tinha conseguido fazer a tarefa ou se eu tinha me metido em mais alguma briga no colégio. Mas ela não vai, não pergunta e não procura saber! – Lindsay deu um soco na parede.

- Não é verdade...

- Você não convive comigo... Por isso não pode falar se estou certa ou errada!

Gil se levantou e abraçou Lindsay, sentiu que a menina se sentia sozinha.

**Capitulo 13:**

Oito meses depois...

A menina de Sara já tinha nascido se chamava Julie. Ela tinha dois meses e meio de vida, e Grisson a paparicava muito. Eles tinham casado e eram muito felizes.

Catherine estava grávida de nove meses, Lindsay não aceitava o bebê, mas procurava não dizer isso na frente de seus pais. Eles tentavam comprar Lindsay de qualquer jeito, mas não adiantava.

Em um domingo Catherine chamou todos para almoçarem em sua casa. Depois do almoço Lindsay e seu namorado foram namorar no jardim e a equipe foi conversar na sala. De repente Catherine sentiu que o bebê ia nascer.

- Warr o bebê vai nascer... – ela tentou dizer, mas foi interrompida por um baque de dor.

- O que faço? – perguntou Warrick que estava sem ação.

- Warrick, leve a Cath pro hospital. – falou Sara se levantando – Cath, onde está a sua e a mala do bebê?

- No quarto do bebê. – falou Catherine gritando.

Warrick e Nick guiaram Catherine até o carro. Greg foi avisar Lindsay e Grisson estava pegando Julie e pondo no carro.

Greg chegou no jardim e se deparou com o casal apaixonado se beijando. Greg pisou em um graveto e o casal notou que não estavam mais a sós.

- Linds, sua mãe entrou em trabalho de parto – dito isso Lindsay desmaiou nos braços de Léo. – Léo, pega álcool e pano – ordenou Greg chamando Lindsay

O menino voltou com o álcool e o pano. Greg reanimou Lindsay. A mesma fica triste com a notícia.

- Linds o que houve? – perguntou Greg

- Eu não quero essa _coisa! _– respondeu Linds irritada.

Todos estavam no hospital quando o bebê nasceu. O parto durou 1 hora. Linds lia uma revista, Leonard brincava com os dedos da amada. A equipe esperava notícias.

Depois de um tempo o médico veio sorridente e disse que podiam ver Catherine. Ela estava no quarto 201. De repente o quarto ficou lotado. Sara e Lindsay conversavam com Catherine. Os homens conversavam sobre jogos de futebol.

- Cath, onde está o bebê? – perguntou Sara animada.

- Estão limpando ele, me disseram que vão trazê-lo para eu amamentá-lo. – Lindsay não gostou muito do assunto, por isso se retirou e foi para um canto da sala onde tinha um sofazinho. Lá observava todos conversando animadamente.

Logo depois a enfermeira entrou com o bebê. Ele era gorducho branquelo com um pouco cabelo escuro. Todos foram ver o rosto da criança.

- Ele é uma gracinha – falou Greg

- Todos os bebês são – disse Nick olhando para o bebê

- Foi feito pela Cath – falou Warrick convencido

- Com uma pequena ajuda do Warr claro – disse Catherine olhando nos olhinhos do bebê que estavam se abrindo. Logo notou que os olhos eram azuis safira.

- Deus que olhos – comentou Sara.

Lindsay nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar para olhar o bebê. Ela queria mesmo era ir dormir um pouco. Leonard percebeu que Lindsay estava quieta e a chamou para conversar fora do quarto.

- Doçura, é seu irmão lá nos braços de sua mãe... – começou Leonard

- Para! Eu não quero ele. Não quero um irmão, e você sabe disso. Pra que insiste nesse assunto? – Lindsay tinha lágrimas nos olhos

- Por que querendo ou não agora ele nasceu, é seu irmão e é um a criança maravilhosa. Sua mãe vai ficar muito triste em saber que você não gosta dele...

- Ela já sabe. – cortou Lindsay

- Essa criança é inocente. E ela vai te amar porque você é a irmã mais velha. Agora você não amar essa criança é crueldade!

- Está me chamando de cruel?

- Estou!

- Você não me conhece direito para saber o que é crueldade! Do que eu sou capaz! – Lindsay deu um tapa na cara de Léo.

- Está vendo, não consegue ter um pouco de piedade...

- Cala a Boca! – Lindsay deixou que as lágrimas rolassem – ACABOU!

- Linds... – Lindsay agora andava em direção a escada. Léo amava Lindsay, ele correu até ela. A parou e beijou-a. Ela foi pega de surpresa, amava ele, mas não admitia que ele a chamasse de cruel. Eles ficaram se beijando até precisarem de oxigênio.

- Me desculpa? – perguntou Lindsay receosa

- Sim, eu te amo.

Eles voltaram de mãos dadas para a recepção. E enfermeira tinha expulsado todos do quarto. Era para Catherine amamentar o bebê.

No final da tarde Catherine recebeu alta. O bebê ficou no hospital só em observação para o caso de acontecer alguma coisa. Lindsay estava distante desde a conversa que tivera com Léo.

Na casa de Cath...

- Eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo – falou Warrick abraçando Catherine que estava se olhando no espelho do quarto

- Como eu posso responder isso? – perguntou Cath inocentemente

- Assim – Warrick colocou a mão na coxa de Catherine a mesma ainda não estava preparada para recomeçar a rotina.

- Warr, minhas pernas ainda estão dormentes, podemos adiar? – perguntou se virando para o amado.

- Claro... – respondeu ele dando um beijo em Cath

- Warr, não achou Lindsay meio distante hoje? – perguntou Cath

- É, ela não falou comigo depois que você entrou em trabalho de parto.

- Acho que vou falar com ela. – Catherine saiu do quarto e parou na frente do quaro da filha. A porta estava trancada. Ela bateu, Lindsay deu um berro dizendo que estava no banho. Depois de cinco minutos Lindsay abriu a porta do quarto. Sua mãe ainda estava lá.

- Oi, queria algo? – perguntou Lindsay passando a mão no cabelo molhado.

- Saber como você está...

- Bem. – Lindsay respondeu com a voz seca.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou Catherine notando o mau-humor da filha. Lindsay deu passagem a Catherine. A mesma entrou e estranho as coisas arruadas no quarto. – Quem é você e o que fez com a Lindsay?

- Muitas coisas você não tem notado nos últimos nove meses... – respondeu Lindsay

- Como?

- Nada não. – Lindsay tinha tristeza em sua voz.

- Filha quer me contar algo? – perguntou Catherine se sentando na cama.

- Não, só quero que você se retire do meu quarto. – respondeu com lagrimas nos olhos. – Eu tenho prova amanhã, preciso estudar – mentiu.

- Ok.

No dia seguinte o bebê recebeu alta. Cath foi buscá-lo no hospital. Depois do almoço Catherine recebeu muitas visitas. Todos levavam um presentinho para o bebê. Quando eram três e meia Lindsay chegou da escola. Estava cansada e angustiada.

- Filha, vem ver seu irmão. – chamou Catherine.

- Ta. – Lindsay chegou perto do berço. O bebê estava dormindo. Não agüentou, inventou uma desculpa e saiu dali.

No jantar todos comiam em silêncio, ou quase todos. Warrick devorava a comida, Catherine amamentava o bebê e Lindsay só mexia na comida.

- Filha, come algo...

- To sem fome. – respondeu secamente. Lindsay olhou para o bebê e se levantou. – Mãe, estou indo na casa do Léo. Ele vai me ajudar com matemática.

- Ok.

**Capitulo 14:**

Depois de dois meses chegou o aniversário de Lindsay. Ela evitava todos da casa. Catherine tinha tirado seis meses para ficar com o bebê, por isso sempre via a filha.

- Filha o que quer de aniversário? – perguntou Catherine balançando o bebê que se chamava Luck

- Calma – Lindsay olhou assustada para Catherine – Você lembrou? Quer dizer, você lembrou mesmo que meu aniversário é na sexta, daqui dois dias? – Catherine assentiu – Espera. Deixa-me aproveitar esse momento... Hum, como é bom alguém se lembrar disso. – comentou Lindsay olhando o relógio de pulso.

- Lindsay? – Catherine não estava entendo.

- Eu quero uma gata. Fêmea. Ok?

- Ok. – Catherine respondeu. – Como vai o seu namoro?

- Bem, o Léo vai viajar para um campeonato de basquete e só vai voltar no sábado. Eu ia junto, mas agora sabendo que se lembraram do meu aniversário acho que as coisas começaram a fluir bem.

- Viajar? Fluir bem? Lembrar do aniversário? Lindsay o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Catherine trocando o Luck de braço

- O problema não é o que está acontecendo. O problema é o que NÃO está acontecendo!

- Hein?

- Desde que ficou grávida esqueceu que tem uma filha de 14 anos! Deixa pra lá. – Lindsay começou a subir as escadas, mas Catherine a chamou.

- Eu não me esqueci de você – falou Catherine – Só que agora eu tenho que dar atenção a você, ao Luck e ao Warr. Dividir a atenção. – concluiu Catherine

- Eu não entendo. Desculpe – Lindsay voltou a subir as escadas.

Catherine ficou pensando sobre o que Lindsay acabara de dizer e no dia seguinte foi conversar com a filha que estava trancada no quarto escutando musica no último volume.

- Lindsay! – Catherine deu um berro e bateu na porta. Depois de dois minutos Lindsay abriu a porta do quarto, ela estava com olheiras, com o nariz inchado e de pijamas as 4 da tarde.

- O que foi?

- O que deu em você? O seu quarto é do lado do quarto do Luck.

- Ah é só isso? Não me importo com o Luck – dito isso Lindsay fechou a porta do quarto.

Catherine bateu de novo e Lindsay deu um berro dizendo que estava ocupada. Catherine não satisfeita abriu a porta e encontrou Lindsay deitada na cama mordendo o lençol.

- Filha – Catherine sentou na cama ao lado de Lindsay, a mesma se virou. – Por que está agindo assim? Olha, sobre a conversa de ontem eu fiquei pensando e vi que não estava agindo bem com você e queria me desculpar...

- Desculpar? – Lindsay a interrompeu – Só isso? Preferia que nem tivesse se dado ao trabalho de vir pedir desculpas, estava muito bem sem essa.

- Você nunca agiu desse jeito. Sempre contou seus problemas pra mim, ligava para mim, perguntava se eu estava bem, se eu queria ajuda em algo, mas agora eu estou assustada com seu jeito de agir.

- Por que será que eu parei de contar á você as coisas? – perguntou Lindsay sarcástica – Eu não parei de perguntar, foi você que não queria ouvir. Eu ia te contar algo, você me pedia algo para fazer, eu ia perguntar se estava bem, você virava para o lado e continuava a fazer o que tinha parado. A IDIOTA aqui cansou. A IDIOTA aqui percebeu o quanto sua mãe amava (ou dizia que amava), aí eu percebi o quanto estava sendo IRRITANTE ao perguntar as coisas, ou contar as coisas. – Lindsay se levantou e foi em frente à penteadeira e concluiu – Então eu parei, criei a LINDSAYLÂNDIA e vivo nela desde então.

- Por que não disse que estava agindo assim?

- Qualquer pessoa que tem bom-senso saberia o que estava fazendo. – respondeu Lindsay

- Não sei o que fazer. Não sei o que falar. Não sei se você está certa ou errada.

- Eu sei. – falou Lindsay passando a ao no cabelo. – Vá cuidar do seu filho que você ama tanto. Acho que é melhor assim. Pelo menos eu vou sofrer menos, ou não sofrer. – lágrimas caíam dos olhos de Lindsay. – Hoje a noite, o ônibus das liders vai para Handersen e só volta no sábado. E eu vou junto. Tomei essa decisão hoje. Não me impeça de ir, porque não vai adiantar. As malas estão ali no quanto do quarto.

- Vai passar o seu aniversário fora? – Lindsay assentiu – Por quê?

- Porque eu vou passar o meu aniversário torcendo para que a escola ganhe, depois vou perder minha virgindade e depois vou voltar para casa. Vai ser bom, vai ser o melhor presente de aniversário.

- Não filha, pense bem. Por favor.

- Mãe, porque eu iria obedecer você?

- Porque eu sou sua mãe e quero seu bem.

- E transar faz mal? – Lindsay começou a rir

- Não é isso. É que eu tenho medo que você fique grávida.

- Mãe, ao contrário de você, eu sei usar um preservativo.

- Filha, você só tem 14 anos...

- No dia vou ter 15.

- Que seja. Eu perdi a virgindade com 18 anos. É muito cedo ainda.

- Mãe, eram outros tempos. Agora saia do meu quarto.

Catherine não ia dar o braço a torcer, então disse:

- Lindsay, se você se atrever a colocar um fio de cabelo fora de casa, seu pai vai conversar com você seriamente. Não o Warrick, o seu pai. O Eddie – Catherine olhou o rosto de Lindsay empalidecer.

- Mãe, podemos conversar? – perguntou Lindsay com cara de quem pedia desculpas.

- Claro.

- Não precisa ligar para o Eddie, é só... Conversar, e quem disse que eu ia. – Catherine olhou para Lindsay duvidando – O Eddie está tão ocupado, pra que falar com ele?

- Filha, será que você não aprende? Eu gostaria de ter uma boa relação com você, mas está difícil.

- Desculpa. – Lindsay abraçou a mãe, a mesma concordou.

- Filha, você pode começar a aceitar o Luck, ele é uma gracinha.

- Vou tentar.

**Capitulo 15:**

Na sexta feira Lindsay chegou da escola chutando tudo que via pela frente. Quando entrou na cozinha, se deparou com uma festa surpresa.

- Surpresa! – toda a equipe estava lá.

- UAU! – Lindsay estava sem palavras.

Depois de todos darem os parabéns Lindsay cortou o bolo. Quando eram mais ou menos 4:30 Catherine entregou o presente de Lindsay.

- Mãe, obrigada pela gata. É linda. – Lindsay pegou a filhotinha de gata na mãe e continuou: Vai se chamar Malévola. – a gata gemeu – Ela é uma gracinha.

- Abre o meu. – Gil entregou uma caixinha. A mesma abriu e seus olhos brilharam

– Obrigada, é lindo – era um colar de ouro branco

- Abre o meu Lindsay – pediu Greg entregando uma caixa de tamanho médio

- Obrigada tio Greg – era uma coleção de CDs de rock do AC/DC

- Linds, aqui – Nick entregou um presente

- Obrigada tio Nick – era um estojo de relógios que mudam de cor de acordo com a luz do sol.

- Abri aqui Linds – Sara entregou um presente que tinha certeza que Lindsay ia amar.

- Obrigada tia Sara – era um estojo de maquiagem de 48 cores.

- Netinha, aqui o meu presente. – Lilly entregou um presente com o tamanho de uma caixa de sapato.

- Obrigada vovó. – Lindsay ficou maravilhada com a sandália que sua avó havia lhe dado. Era de salto de 15 centímetros e com stras na pulseira.

- Linds, agora vou ter que ir – falou Greg dando um beijo na bochecha de Lindsay – Vou ver minha namorada. E depois vou para o lab.

**XXX**

Depois que todos foram embora Lindsay foi ver seu irmão. Ele estava brincando com os brinquedos dentro do berço. Quando viu Lindsay deu um sorriso sapeca.

- Oi maninho, divertindo-se muito? – Luck gemeu e começou a chorar.

Lindsay o pegou no colo e começou a andar com ele pelo quarto, quando ela chegou na janela o bebê parou de chorar e ficou observando os carros na rua.

- A meninão, sabia que você puxou a mamãe no termo Observar? – ela mudou o Luck de braço e fez cócegas na barriga dele.

Catherine observava tudo da porta, ela estava feliz. Ver sua filha cuidando do Luck era uma coisa que a emocionava. Warrick chegou logo atrás dela e sussurrou

- Não disse que ela ia aceitar o Luck? – Catherine assustou quando virou deu um selinho em Warrick.

Dentro do quarto:

- Está com fome? – perguntou Lindsay ao ver que o irmão queria arrancar seu dedo indicador. – Vou chamar a mamãe. Ai Luck, você não tem dentes, mas dói. – Quando Lindsay se virou deu de cara com seus pais se agarrando. Ela ficou sem ação. Queria que o irmão parasse de morder seu dedo, mas não queria tirar Catherine do momento. Então ela deu um pedaço de lençol para o Luck morder e voltou para a janela.

Depois de cinco minutos Luck começou a chorar, Lindsay sabia o que era, mas balançava o bebê. O mesmo empurrava Lindsay.

Logo Catherine chegou suada. Ela pegou o bebê e sentou-se na cama.

- Ele está faminto – disse Catherine amamentando Luck.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Lindsay observando sua mãe.

- É impressão minha ou você está gostando do Luck?

- É impressão minha ou você quer engravidar de novo? – respondeu Lindsay com um rosto sério

- não entendi...

- Eu vi você e o Warr se agarrando no corredor.

- Filha, chame o Warr de pai, por favor.

- Ok.

**Capitulo 16:**

Na casa da Catherine...

Cinco anos se passaram e Lindsay ia se casar. Era o dia do casamento. Ela estava sendo maquiada pela mãe. Sara arrumava o último botão do vestido.

- Mãe, estou tão emocionada. – comentou Lindsay com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não chora agora, pois se chorar a maquiagem vai borrar.

- Lindsay, de quantos meses você está mesmo? – perguntou Sara

- De dois. Me sinto gorda.

- Não está gorda e sim grávida. – falou Catherine – Pronto, está linda.

- Agora é o vestido. – falou Sara sorrindo.

- Não acredito que vou casar no inverno e usar um vestido com mangas de renda. – disse Lindsay colocando o vestido. – Que frio...

- Vou arrumar essa prega, ok? – perguntou Sara colocando a agulha no busto do vestido.

- Ai Tia Sara – disse Lindsay

- O que é de gosto é regalo da vida. – as duas adultas falaram juntas.

- Eu sei!

Na casa do Grisson...

- Faltam quantas horas para o casamento? – perguntou o noivo

- Faltam 45min – falou Greg.

- Cuide muito bem de minha afilhada – falou Grisson.

- Sempre cuidei senhor Grisson – respondeu o jovem olhando o terno branco.

- Não a faça sofrer – falou Warrick entrando no quarto – Ela é como uma filha para mim.

- Eu sei.

- Vá se trocar – disse Grisson

Todos saíram do quarto e deixaram o noivo se trocar.

Na casa do Nick...

- Tio Nick, a Julie me bateu – falou Luck apontando para Julie que estava sentada no chão olhando com cara de piedade para o Nick

- Luck, olha ela. – pediu Nick – Ela está sentada, não fez nada com você.

- Aquela songamonga que me bate e eu que levo bronca – resmungou Luck

- Papai – chamou Stella, filha de Nick.

- Oi filinha... O que quer?

Stella era filha de Nick, na época a namorada de Nick ficou grávida e quando o bebê nasceu ela sumiu no mundo.

- Eles não querem brincar comigo – respondeu Stella fazendo beicinho.

- ECA! – disseram as duas crianças mais velhas ao mesmo tempo. – Ninguém quer assistir programa de bebê!

- Ela só 2 anos mais nova que vocês – disse Nick – Ok, vou trocar vocês agora.

Na hora do casamento...

- Por que a noiva sempre demora? – perguntou o noivo ansioso

- Porque ela precisa se embelezar para o noivo – respondeu Greg

Dito isso a noiva chegou, Warrick entrou com ela. Quando chegou altar Warrick sussurrou:

- Boa sorte.

Depois da missa o padre fez a benção:

- Lindsay, você aceita se casar com Jeason? – perguntou o padre

- Sim.

- Jeason você aceita se casar com Lindsay? – perguntou o padre

- Sim

Eles trocaram a aliança, Catherine tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Os noivos podem se beijar – anunciou o padre.

Lindsay e Jeason trocaram um beijo de língua. Todos aplaudiram e foram para a festa.

Na festa os noivos recebiam os parabéns de alguns e outros estavam conversando. Lindsay havia convidado todo o pessoal da faculdade.

A equipe estava sentada em uma mesa. Nick tentava fazer Stella comer algo, a mesma só chorava. Catherine dava comida a seu filho, o mesmo reclamava que o smoking que ele estava usando era ridículo. Julie ria da infantilidade dos dois.

- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou Luck olhando a menina que estava tendo um ataque de risos.

- Você dois são tão infantis – disse Julie entre risos.

- Como se você fosse muito mais velha – retrucou Luck

- A briga é de você, porque me colocaram nessa? – perguntou Stella jogando a colher longe, Nick respirou fundo, contou até 30 e chamou o garçom – E eu sou a mais nova aqui, tenho direito de agir como a mais nova. Sou um bebê ainda!

- Crianças, chega – disse Grisson vendo que ia sair tapas ali.

- Ah, mas agora que o barraco estava ficando bom! – disseram os três juntos.

- Greg, onde está Ana? – perguntou Sara.

- No banheiro, estava muito enjoada. – falou Greg

Greg tinha se casado e Ana estava grávida de gêmeos.

- Stella, filha, colabore. – pediu Nick

- Não to com fome. Não quero comer. E não vou comer! – Stella começou a falar manhosa – Que coisa chata... – ela começou a resmungar muitas coisas.

- Isso me lembra quando eu dizia que não entendia matemática – disse Lindsay chegando – eu dizia "Não sei. Não quero saber. E tenho raiva de quem sabe". Posso me sentar com você um pouco?

- Claro filha – respondeu Catherine com um sorriso. – Conheceu a sogra?

- Nem me fale, cruz credo ave Maria – disse Lindsay bufando – Aquela a mulher disse que eu pareço uma ave! Da onde ela tirou isso? – Lindsay estava indignada – Ela também disse que eu não sou a pessoa adequada para o filho dela, que sei lá o que e bla bla blá.

- Sogra é assim mesmo – disse Greg

- Aff, ela disse que eu pareço uma raposa com o meu vestido de noiva! Eu não me conformo.

- Você está maravilhosa – falou Grisson tentando acalmá-la.

- Me sinto melhor. – falou Lindsay sorrindo – Hey me passa uma taça? – perguntou Lindsay se referindo ao Warrick.

Catherine queria que Lindsay chamasse o Warrick de pai, mas Lindsay não gostava por isso o chamava de Hey ou de Nada.

- Você não muda. – disse Warrick dando uma taça a Lindsay.

**Capitulo 17:**

Um ano depois...

Era formatura de Luck e Julie, eles não estavam entusiasmados. Julie não queria que o tempo passasse e Luck não queria ir para a primeira série.

Na casa do Grisson...

Julie chorava, fazia birra no chuveiro. Sara teve que ir dar banho nela.

- Filha, me passa o sabonete – pediu Sara.

Julie pegou o sabonete e tacou na cabeça de Sara, a mesma ficou muito brava.

- Vai parar? – menina voltou a chorar – Vou contar até três para você parar de chorar. Ouviu? – avisou Sara – Um... Dois... – Julie engoliu o choro.

Sara terminou de dar banho em Julie, a mesma voltou a chorar e gritar.

- Um... Dois... Três. – Sara não estava com paciência, então deu um tapa no bumbum de Julie. Julie começou a chorar mais forte. Sara secava ela. Grisson que estava na sala foi ver o que tinha ocorrido.

- O que houve? – perguntou Grisson entrando no quarto da filha.

- A mamãe me bateu – disse Julie entre soluços

- Agora conta pro seu pai, o porquê de eu ter te batido. – falou Sara colocando um vestido azul em Julie. – É bom você aproveitar essa festinha de formatura, pois você está de castigo por um bom tempo!

Na casa de Catherine...

- Luck, você tem duas opções – falou Catherine entrando no banheiro – Primeira: você toma banho sozinho ou Segunda: eu dou banho em você. Escolha.

- A primeira – respondeu seco.

- Ok, quando terminar da um grito que eu venho te pegar para levá-lo ao quarto. Ok?

- Ok.

Depois do banho Luck percebeu o que ia acontecer e então começou a chorar e dizer que não queria passar de ano.

- LUCK! – Catherine eu um berro e fez menção de dar um tapa nele.

- Por que você sempre grita comigo? – Luck falava manhosamente.

- Luck, você tem duas opções: ou você fica quieto ou você fica quieto.

Warrick foi ver o que tinha acontecido.

- Perdi algo? – perguntou Warrick entrando no quarto.

- Seu filho resolveu fazer birra. – respondeu Catherine

- Agora ele é o meu filho... – sussurrou Warrick enquanto amarrava o cadarço do tênis do filho.

- É claro que é. A sedução veio de você – respondeu Catherine no mesmo tom.

Na formatura...

Os alunos estavam no palco da escola e os pais estavam sentados em mesas assistindo o que a professora falava. Julie era baixinha por isso ficou na fileira da frente, como logo cansou da falação dos professores sentou no chão. Luck por sua vez estava sentado no chão desde que apresentação tinha começado, ele estava com uma cara de tédio.

A professora começou a chamar os alunos destaques para pegar um troféu.

- Eu queria chamar aqui na frente Lissy, melhor aluna comportada...

Luck e Julie bocejavam.

- Queria chamar aqui na frente Luck, nosso único aluno que saiu alfabetizado do maternal – a professora entregou o troféu para Luck. O mesmo agradeceu e voltou ao seu lugar. – Agora quero chamar uma menina que nos surpreendeu, nunca tivemos uma aluna desse jeito. Ela pode não ter saído totalmente alfabetizada, mas nenhum aluno fez o que ela fez. Julie! – Julie pegou o troféu e voltou ao seu lugar.

Depois de pegarem seus diplomas cada um foi com sua família.

- Parabéns garotão! – exclamou Warrick pegando Luck no colo.

- Eu sei que sou demais – disse o garoto.

Catherine o pegou no colo e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, ela estava muito orgulhosa de seu filho.

- Estou orgulhosa de você!

Sara por sua vez não conseguia dizer algo.

- Filha a mamãe está tão orgulhosa de você que não sei como expressar isso.

- Por que não usa esse seu orgulho todo e não me tira do castigo? – perguntou Julie sarcástica.

- Vem com o papai filha – Grisson a pegou no colo – Estou tão orgulhoso e feliz contigo que vou tentar convencer sua mãe de te tirar do castigo.

- É por isso que amo o meu pai. – respondeu Julie saindo do colo de Grisson.

**Epílogo:**

Era o final da festa. Como ela ia terminar eu não sei, mas sei que essa fic terminou com toda a equipe do lab, mais Lindsay, seu marido, Lilly e as crianças sorrindo para uma câmera fotográfica. Depois essa foto foi colocada Naquele álbum de fotografias da Catherine.

Essas crianças cresceram e se transformaram em peritos e tiveram filhos que tiveram filhos, mas essa já é uma outra história. Agora, se eles viveram felizes para sempre eu não sei, só sei que eles tentaram alcançar à felicidade. Acho que não conseguiram, pois não há uma relação sem conflitos, por isso digo que só histórias da Disney terminam com finais felizes.


End file.
